


В Торонто все спокойно

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, The Listener (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crossover, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник и Аманда приезжают в Торонто и сразу же оказываются под пристальным вниманием особого отдела Объединённого Управления Расследований. Но на сей раз сама Аманда тут ни при чем. Кто же ее подставил? И кто хочет ее убить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Торонто все спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Highlander 2015.
> 
> Бета: masha_kukhar
> 
> Автор иллюстрации: masha_kukhar

_ _

_Торонто, Международный аэропорт Пирсон, 26.07.2014 г., 07:40_

Тоби посмотрел на электронное табло. Прибытие рейса AC-485 Монреаль — Торонто «Канадских авиалиний» ожидалось точно по расписанию, в 07:52 утра. Именно этим рейсом должна была прилетать Тия, уезжавшая на неделю в гости к подруге. Тоби отступил на шаг, пропуская туриста с увесистым чемоданом на колесиках и улыбнулся в ответ на прозвучавшее «Спасибо».

Тоби огляделся. В зале было полно народу. Сами пассажиры. Встречающие. Провожающие. Тоби невольно поежился. Пусть и прошли те времена, когда он практически не мог отрешиться от чтения чужих мыслей, воспоминания об этом приятными не были. Да и теперь... Нет-нет, да и пробивались сквозь его ментальные щиты наиболее яркие мысли и переживания других людей.

Приятный женский голос объявил о прибытии рейса Париж — Торонто, и Тоби отступил к стене, пропуская практически сплошной пассажиропоток. Люди, яркие и какие-то бесцветные, разодетые в странные наряды и одетые весьма консервативно, увлеченно слушающие музыку с плеера и погруженные прямо на ходу в телефонные разговоры... Такие разные, такие интересные люди. Тоби интересно было наблюдать за ними в ожидании Тии. Но он совершенно не желал знать, о чем они все думают.

«Ненавижу тебя, — неожиданно уловил Тоби чью-то мысль. — Ненавижу...» Вместе со словами пришел и образ: миловидная блондинка говорила что-то — кому, Тоби рассмотреть не удалось — а потом улыбнулась. На ее щеках проступили совершенно очаровательные ямочки. Блондинка рассмеялась, и с этим смехом пришло отчетливое, уверенное: «Убью».

Тоби закрутил головой, пытаясь обнаружить потенциального убийцу. Не то чтобы он был так уж уверен в том, что неизвестный недоброжелатель воплотит свою угрозу в жизнь... Хотя кого он пытался обмануть? От тех случайно выхваченных мыслей у Тоби буквально мороз прошел по коже. Это была не просто неприязнь, нет. Это было взвешенное решение. Уже принятое — и оттого еще более страшное.

Тоби быстрым шагом пересек зал почти по диагонали. Снова оглядевшись, он попытался сосредоточиться. И тут же лавина чужих мыслей едва не сбила его с ног. Полностью дезориентированный, Тоби схватился за спинку ближайшего кресла и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Да, искать таким образом кого-то в аэропорту явно было плохой — чертовски плохой! — идеей. Выдохнув, Тоби вновь открыл глаза. И заверив обеспокоенного соседа в том, что все, конечно же, в полном порядке, обвел взглядом зал. Если бы он хотя бы мельком увидел того потенциального убийцу, можно было бы привлечь к делу их особый отдел ОУР. Увы, пока что... Тоби вздохнул. Пока что работать было совершенно не с чем.

Немного неуверенной походкой Тоби вернулся к месту, где находился изначально. До прибытия Тии оставались считанные минуты. Тоби еще раз — просто наудачу — огляделся. И замер: практически на другом конце зала мелькнула белобрысая макушка. Не сказать, чтобы в аэропорту было мало блондинок... но что-то подсказывало Тоби: это она. Та самая девушка, которую кто-то столь сильно желает убить. Тоби, лавируя между людьми, торопливо зашагал к ней. Блондинка повернулась к своему спутнику, и Тоби убедился: точно она. Торопясь к выходу, Тоби пару раз почти выпустил ее из виду. А когда углядел снова — она под руку со спутником была уже в паре метров от дверей. И тогда, понимая, что совершенно ничего о ней не знает, в том числе и где ее искать, чтобы помочь, Тоби отчаянно потянулся к ее мыслям.

«Лишь бы только Ник ничего не заподозрил, — думала блондинка. Тоби притормозил и недоуменно моргнул. — Жаль, что Майерс попросил его не вмешивать. Было бы проще, если б не нужно было скрываться от Ника... — молодой мужчина в мыслях блондинки, очевидно, и был тем самым Ником. И он же, насколько мог разглядеть Тоби, шел сейчас рядом с ней. — Так. Вся информация по папке, — коричневой, потрепанной и явно довольно старой, — у меня есть. Надеюсь, много времени это дело не займет. А потом... — мысленно блондинка аж жмурилась от предвкушения. — потом можно будет заняться и личным делом... Небольшим таким личным делом... — теперь уже блондинка думала об ожерелье. Красивом и, насколько мог судить Тоби, весьма и весьма роскошном. Если, конечно, камни в нем были подлинными. — Которое и так ждало меня уже слишком долго...»

Тоби сделал еще один шаг вперед, едва не наступил кому-то на ногу, поспешно извинился и сделал еще одну попытку узнать хоть что-нибудь о странной девушке. И на сей раз он попытался прочесть мысли ее спутника.

«Надо же, никогда раньше не был в Торонто, — думал Ник. — Удачно все-таки, что Майерс после того дела предоставил нам недельку отдыха. Лишь бы только отдых этот прошел спокойно. И Аманда не надумала взяться за старое. Хотя... о чем это я? Это же Ама-анда... — Тоби выдохнул. Значит, Аманда. Аманда и Ник. Ну, уже кое-что. Мало, конечно, но все-таки чуть лучше, чем ничего. Между тем в мыслях Ника промелькнуло мужское лицо. Может, тот самый Майерс? — Надо будет присмотреть за тем, чтобы она ни во что не влезла. Надеюсь, они с Майерсом не успели ни о чем сговориться за моей спиной...»

Тоби проводил странную парочку взглядом и, спохватившись, посмотрел на часы. 08:03 значилось на циферблате. Тоби заторопился обратно к выходам, со стороны которых должна была появиться Тия.

Тия была уже на месте. Она стояла, придерживая чемодан за длинную ручку, и вертела головой. Тоби помахал ей, и Тия заулыбалась.

— Привет, Тоби, — радостно воскликнула она, стоило ему только подойти ближе. — Соскучился?

— Не то слово, — заверил Тоби, обнимая подругу.

— Ооо... — неожиданно Тия прищурилась и потребовала: — Первое интервью и самые горячие подробности дела должны быть моими!

— Эй, — запротестовал Тоби. — Нет еще никакого дела.

— Но ведь будет, — фыркнула Тия. — И не спорь. Я знаю этот взгляд.

Тоби лишь пожал плечами и слегка виновато улыбнулся. Он и вправду не знал еще, возьмется ли их особый отдел ОУР за это дело. Зато был твердо уверен: сам он сделает все возможное, чтобы отыскать это девушку, Аманду, и помочь ей.

***

_Торонто, офис ОУР, 26.07.2014 г., 10:15_

Тоби просмотрел еще один отрывок из камер наблюдения аэропорта и отрицательно покачал головой. Нет, все не то. Аманда, конечно, на видео была. Но... исключительно белобрысой макушкой. Или же наклоняла голову так, что лицо рассмотреть совершенно не представлялось возможным.

— Неуловимая какая-то, — проворчал Дэв. Напарник Тоби, один из лучших хакеров и специалист по информационной поддержке, капрал Дэв Кларк охотно согласился помочь, едва только узнал об утреннем происшествии. С Тоби ведь нередко так и бывало: случайно подсмотренный фрагмент чьих-то мыслей помогал раскрутить запутанный клубок очередного преступления. А то и вовсе удавалось спасти кому-нибудь жизнь.

— Попробуй еще запись вон с той камеры, — попросил Тоби. — Может, хоть с этого ракурса удастся ее рассмотреть?

На третьей минуте которого уже по счету видео, когда Тоби уже почти готов был сдаться и просто составить фоторобот, Аманда наконец-то посмотрела прямо в объектив. На пару секунд, не больше. Но для того, чтобы сохранить, увеличить и распечатать портрет Аманды Дэву хватило и этого.

— Чем занимаетесь? — почти бесшумно подошел к ним со спины Брайан Бейкер.

— Проверяем подозреваемую, — переглянувшись с Тоби, ответил начальнику Дэв.

— Полагаю, в чем именно подозреваемую, спрашивать пока что смысла нет? — прищурился Бейкер. Он прекрасно понял, что от него в данный момент пытаются что-то скрыть.

Именно в этот момент пискнула, выдавая совпадение по базе данных, программа распознавания лиц.

— Ого! Да ты никак вытянул счастливый билет, Логан, — присвистнул Бейкер, глядя на экран. — В Интерполе все себе локти с досады искусают, если мы выловим птичку такого полета. А мы ведь ее выловим, Логан, верно?

— Вообще-то, — сухо откликнулся Тоби. — Ее кто-то очень сильно хочет убить.

— Что при ее образе жизни — немудрено, — задумчиво произнес Дэв, читающий информацию по Аманде Монтроуз-Дарью-и как там ее еще. — На нее заведено досье в Интерполе и не только. Ее много раз подозревали в серьезных мошенничествах. А также, — Дэв перелистнул виртуальную страницу. — В крупных кражах. Хм, интересная девушка! Предпочитает ювелирные украшения — и какие! Но... При всем при этом, ее ни разу не смогли схватить за руку. Подозрения подозрениями, а улик, позволивших бы засадить ее за решетку, никогда не было. Похоже, она любит риск. Отчаянная.

Дэв, кажется, откровенно восхищался.

— Интересно, что могло привести ее в наши края? — потер подбородок Бейкер.

— Вот это, — подключившаяся к обсуждению сержант Мишель МакКласки потрясла в воздухе газетой. И отвечая на безмолвный вопрос команды, пояснила: — Со вчерашнего дня в Торонто проходит Международная Ювелирная выставка. Об этом и писали, и по телевидению передавали. Если у нашей воровки такая тяга к украшениям, пропустить подобную выставку для нее просто немыслимо.

— Она думала о каком-то роскошном ожерелье, — задумчиво кивнул Тоби. — Возможно, как раз с той самой выставки.

— Так, — после небольшой паузы хлопнул в ладоши Бейкер. — У нас новое дело, работаем. Попробуйте отыскать среди экспонатов выставки украшение, на которое нацелилась мисс Монтроуз. И узнайте, одна она прилетела или нет.

— Не одна.

— Уже, — одновременно проговорили Тоби и Дэв.

Дэв вывел на экран еще один профайл и сказал:

— Знакомьтесь, Ник Вольф.

Ник Вольф оказался молодым мужчиной чуть старше Аманды. Но послужной список у него не был и вполовину столь же богат. Бывший полицейский, Вольф оставил службу после того, как его напарница погибла при исполнении. И почти сразу же связался с мисс Монтроуз. Правда, согласно дополнительной, непроверенной информации, связался Ник Вольф с Амандой Монтроуз еще раньше. И, более того, последняя имела какое-то отношение к смерти напарницы Вольфа.

— Продажный коп? — презрительно сморщив нос, поинтересовался Бейкер. Судя по всему, то, что история Вольфа немного напоминала его собственную — по крайней мере, по части гибели напарницы — заставляло его чувствовать себя слегка не в своей тарелке.

— Едва ли, — отрицательно качнул головой Дэв. — За время службы на него не было ни малейших нареканий. Ушел добровольно. Попыток вернуться не предпринимал. В настоящее время работает в охранной фирме некоего Берта Майерса. Надо же, как интересно, — пальцы Дэва пробежались по клавиатуре. — У мистера Майерса, оказывается, есть небольшой общий бизнес с мисс Монтроуз.

— Она думала, — медленно проговорил Тоби. — О том, что нужно добыть для Майерса какую-то папку.

— Ну, — улыбнулась Мишель. — Майерса мы, можно сказать, нашли. Осталось найти папку. Желательно раньше, чем это сделает мисс Монтроуз.

— Значит, — подытожил Бейкер. — Ожерелье и папка. Интересный расклад.

— И не стоит забывать о том, что где-то поблизости может быть убийца, — напомнил Тоби.

— Да, убийца, — поморщился Бейкер. — Но на него у нас пока что ничего нет. В отличие от мисс Монтроуз.

— Я мог бы побыть рядом с Амандой, — предложил Тоби. — Для подстраховки. Тогда у нас появится шанс обнаружить злоумышленника.

Ответила Тоби Мишель.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Если она профессионал, — а судя по досье, она более чем хороша — то ты ее только насторожишь. А если мы ее спугнем...

— То едва ли сумеем взять с поличным, — закончил Бейкер. — А этого допустить никак нельзя.

— Если ее убьют, мы тем более не сумеем взять ее с поличным, — указал Тоби.

— Тоби прав, — поддержал его Дэв.

— Прав, — кивнула Мишель. — Но мы же не можем просто предупредить ее. Что мы скажем? Что Тоби прочитал чьи-то мысли? А наблюдение они с Вольфом засекут.

Тоби кивнул, соглашаясь. Хотя и не был до конца уверен, что они поступают правильно.

— Так что пока усиливаем охрану на выставке, — произнес Бейкер. — И с завтрашнего дня установим в номере их отеля прослушивающую аппаратуру. Разрешение я получу. Кстати, где они остановились?

— Найдем, — кивнул Дэв.

— Ну что? — ободряюще улыбнулся Бейкер. — Удачи нам всем!

***

_Торонто, отель "InterContinental Toronto Centre", 27.07.2014, 08:07_

Ник Вольф пытался совместить две вещи: медитацию и радио. Получалось, откровенно говоря, из рук вон плохо. Вообще не получалось.

Тихо рыкнув себе под нос, Ник открыл глаза и вытянулся на ковре, раскинув руки.

«... беспрецедентное ограбление, — вещало радио. — По предварительной оценке экспертов, ущерб оценивается в несколько миллионов долларов. Ведется следствие. Подробности дела пока не разглашаются».

Ник хмыкнул. Ну надо же, какое совпадение. Стоило им только прибыть в Торонто — и вот, пожалуйста. Ограбление Международной Ювелирной выставки. Самое интересное, Ник мог бы поклясться: Аманда в этот раз совершенно ни при чем. Да, Ник еще не до конца свыкся со всеми этими бессмертными фишками. Но пользу от знания, когда другой Бессмертный находится в непосредственной близости от него, оценить вполне успел. И Аманда ночью никуда не уходила — это Ник знал наверняка. Она и сейчас оставалась в своей комнате. Да уж, забавно вышло... Вот только терзали Ника смутные предчувствия, что на деле забавного в этом будет чертовски мало.

В дверь постучали. Ник резко сел. Они с Амандой никого не ждали.

— Курьерская доставка, — глухо прозвучало из-за двери. — Послание для мисс Монтроуз.

Ник облизал губы. О том, что они с Амандой остановятся именно в этом отеле, не знал даже Майерс. Номер они заранее не бронировали — выбрали уже на месте. Паранойя взвыла дурным голосом.

— Послание от кого? — перекатываясь в сторону так, чтобы не оказаться на возможной линии огня, уточнил Ник.

— Н-не знаю, — чуть запнувшись ответил курьер. И растерянно уточнил: — На карточке подписано: «Давний поклонник».

Ник тихо выругался себе под нос. С некоторых пор у него аллергия была на слова вроде «давний», «старый» и прочая. Потому что под ними вполне могли скрываться как пять-десять, так и пятьдесят-сто, если вовсе даже не пятьсот-тысяча лет знакомства. И поди еще разберись, друг это или враг.

Как бы то ни было... Ник встал и открыл дверь.

— Спасибо за доставку, — забрав у курьера букет и небольшую коробочку и бросив их в кресло, сказал Ник.

— А... мисс Монтроуз?

— Я за нее, — заверил Ник. И, пока курьер не опомнился, выхватил у него из рук бланк и ручку. После чего, расписавшись в получении, захлопнул перед курьером дверь.

— Ник? Кто-то приходил? — Аманда, одетая в длинный шелковый халат, украшенный причудливыми цветами, наконец-то вышла из комнаты. Ник невольно залюбовался ею.

— Курьер, — пояснил Ник.

— Курьер? — недоуменно моргнув, переспросила Аманда.

— Курьер, — кивнул Ник, чувствуя, что диалог начинает его забавлять.

Аманда между тем наконец-то увидела лежащие в кресле букет и подарок.

— Варвар, — укорила она Ника, подхватывая цветы и зарываясь в них носом. — Налей, пожалуйста, воды в вазу.

Ник качнул головой, однако отыскал взглядом пустую вазу — на полке — и послушно отправился наполнять ее водой. Когда он вернулся, Аманда читала приложенную к букету карточку.

— Дорогая Аманда! — с выражением проговорила Аманда. — Я столько слышал о тебе. Жалею, что не имел чести быть представлен лично. В знак восхищения тобой и твоими талантами прошу принять этот скромный дар. С уважением и любовью, твой давний поклонник.

— Полагаю, ты не в курсе, что же это за таинственный поклонник? — не особенно надеясь на положительный ответ, спросил Ник. Он забрал у Аманды букет, сунул его в вазу и поставил на столик.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — легко пожала плечами Аманда, усаживаясь в кресло и принимаясь за коробочку с подарком. — Но все это ужасно романтично, правда?

Ник неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Ах, — восхищенно выдохнула Аманда, справившись наконец со всеми обертками и достав из коробочки «скромный дар», оказавшийся кольцом. — Ты только взгляни на эту прелесть, Ник!

Прелесть была уже на пальце Аманды и завлекающе поблескивала восхитительной красоты сапфиром и крупными бриллиантами тонкой огранки. Ник вздохнул. Ему вспомнилось утреннее сообщение по радио.

— Аманда, — сказал Ник. — Ты в курсе, что сегодня ночью ограбили Международную Ювелирную выставку?

— Правда? — Аманда глаз не сводила с кольца, любуясь работой неизвестного мастера.

— Правда. Украшений украдено — на миллионы долларов.

— И? — Аманда перевела взгляд на Ника. — Я-то тут причем? Сам знаешь, я к этой краже отношения не имею.

— Ты — нет, — согласился Ник. — А вот твой таинственный «поклонник»...

— Это доказывает, — обворожительно улыбнулась Аманда. — Что он и в самом деле мой поклонник.

В этот момент в дверь требовательно постучали.

— Откройте, ОУР! — послышалось из коридора.

Ник и Аманда обменялись быстрыми взглядами.

— А может и нет, — пробормотала себе под нос Аманда, внимательно осматривая комнату. Она подошла к камину и взяла с полки подсвечник. Вытащив свечу, она положила на дно кольцо. И придав подсвечнику первоначальный вид, поставила его на место. Ник тем временем спрятал между пуфами кресла записку от «поклонника». Все это заняло от силы несколько секунд. После чего Аманда вернулась в кресло, а Ник отправился впускать незваных гостей.

— Чем обязаны? — поинтересовался он.

— Сержант Мишель МакКласки.

— Специальный консультант Тоби Логан, — предъявив удостоверения, представились гости.

— Мы можем войти? — поинтересовалась сержант МакКласки, одаривая перекрывающего проход Ника выразительным взглядом.

— Да, конечно, — Ник отступил, пропуская МакКласки и Логана в номер, и прикрыл за ними дверь.

— Так чем обязаны, господа? — повторил Ник, встав у стены и скрестив руки на груди.

— А вы не слишком-то любезны, — заметила сержант МакКласки. Ник пожал плечами, явно продолжая ожидать ответа.

— Вы слышали об ограблении Международной Ювелирной выставки? — вмешался Логан. Ник перевел взгляд на него. Но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, подала голос Аманда.

— О том, что произошло ночью? Да, об этом передавали по радио, — кивнула она. — Но причем здесь мы? Мы только вчера прибыли в Торонто, а ночью отдыхали после долгого перелета.

— Полагаю, персонал отеля может это подтвердить, — прибавил Ник, обращаясь к МакКласки, но присматривая при этом и за Логаном. Тот, внимательно оглядев самого Ника, сейчас всматривался в Аманду. — И все же, почему вы пришли именно к нам?

— Мы обязательно проверим это, — сказала сержант МакКласки. — Что же касается вашего вопроса... Международной Ювелирной выставке, как и прочим мероприятиям подобного рода, всегда сопутствует значительное повышение уровня безопасности. Из неофициальных источников нам стало известно о визите в Торонто мисс Монтроуз. А у нее, как вам и самим должно быть известно, сложилась соответствующая... репутация. Интерпол давно уже за ней присматривает.

— Эй, я все еще здесь, — помахала рукой Аманда.

— Прошу прощения, — извинилась сержант МакКласки. — Так вот. Ваше прибытие в город во время выставки, мисс Монтроуз, просто не может не настораживать. Так что Интерпол предоставил по нашему запросу всю необходимую информацию.

Логан, видимо насмотревшись на Аманду, прошелся по гостиной номера. Выглянул в окно. Задержался возле вазы с цветами. И окончательно остановился у камина.

— У Интерпола нет никаких доказательств, — вскинув голову, произнесла Аманда.

— Верно, — согласилась сержант МакКласки. — Именно поэтому мы с вами разговариваем здесь, а не в ОУР.

— Ну что же, — после небольшой паузы пожала плечами Аманда. — Спрашивайте.

— Что вы знаете об ограблении?

— Только то, что передавали по радио, — вместо Аманды откликнулся Ник.

— Правда? — внезапно вмешался в разговор Логан. И без перехода продолжил: — Почему-то мне кажется, что этот подсвечник стоит немного не на своем месте.

Аманда и Ник переглянулись. Логан снял с полки подсвечник, повертел его в руках.

— И свечу эту, похоже, вытаскивали... — Логан достал свечу и заглянул внутрь подсвечника. А потом протянул его сержанту МакКласки. — Мисс Монтроуз, мистер Вольф. Вы все еще будете утверждать, что не имеете ни малейшего отношения к ограблению?

Сержант МакКласки полюбовалась кольцом на дне подсвечника и подняла взгляд на Аманду.

— А вот и улики, мисс Монтроуз.

Аманда прикусила губу. Ник дернул плечом.

— Думаю, вам следует проехать с нами в ОУР, — подытожил Логан.

***

_Торонто, офис ОУР, 27.07.2014 г., 13:24_

— К сожалению, мне больше совершенно нечего сказать, — развела руками мисс Монтроуз и улыбнулась. Она, на удивление, оставалась совершенно спокойна.

Допрос длился вот уже почти два часа, а ясности в деле практически не прибавилось. Пожалуй, даже напротив: все стало только запутаннее.

— Значит, — медленно проговорила Мишель, подводя итог. — Вы утверждаете, будто кольцо это вместе с запиской доставил утром курьер.

Мисс Монтроуз кивнула.

Тоби слегка прищурился. Она не лгала. Самого курьера она, правда, не видела — с ним разбирался Ник Вольф. Но Тоби отчетливо видел в ее мыслях, как она держала в руках букет, как читала прилагающееся послание, как, наконец, с удивлением и предвкушением распаковывала подарок. Определенно, она не лгала. Тоби вздохнул.

— Вы знаете, кто мог вам сделать подобный подарок? — спросил он.

Мисс Монтроуз отрицательно покачала головой.

«Понятия не имею... — подумала в она в этот же момент. — Но очень, очень хотела бы знать. Кто мог меня так подставить?»

— Мы отправили записку в лабораторию, — произнес Тоби. — Возможно, экспертам удастся что-либо узнать. Однако ваша помощь нам бы тоже очень пригодилась.

— О, но я пытаюсь.

Тоби и Мишель переглянулись.

— Мисс Монтроуз, — тихо сказала Мишель. — Аманда.

Мисс Монтроуз, кажется, немного удивилась такому обращению.

— Пожалуйста, помогите нам. Кто мог совершить такое преступление?

«Кори, — прочитал Тоби. — Но... нет, он бы никогда...»

— Кто мог знать о том, что вы сейчас в Торонто? — перехватил инициативу у Мишель Тоби. Мисс Монтроуз перевела взгляд на него. — Кто мог бы пожелать подставить вас? Кори?..

— Что? — широко распахнула глаза мисс Монтроуз. — Нн... не знаю, о ком вы говорите, — в последний момент спохватилась она.

«Откуда они узнали о Кори? Что им вообще известно?» — мелькнула у мисс Монтроуз паническая мысль. Вот только внешне она своей паники не выдала. Зато выдала несколько коротких воспоминаний. Они настолько быстро сменяли друг друга, что Тоби едва успел их разглядеть. В первом воспоминании галантный джентльмен с клинком в ножнах целовал руку мисс Монтроуз, наряженной в старинное платье. Во втором — мисс Монтроуз и Кори на автомобиле прямиком из двадцатых годов двадцатого же века удирали от стражей закона: Аманда была за рулем, а Кори — отстреливался. Вообще это воспоминание было до ужаса похоже на сцену из какого-нибудь старого фильма... только что было цветным, а не черно-белым. Третье же было уже явно ближе к современности: Кори, одетый в самый обычный костюм, но потрепанный и перемазанный сажей (и костюм, и Кори) удивленно улыбался чему-то и падал ничком.

— Ну что же, мисс Монтроуз... — Тоби перевел дух и в очередной раз переглянулся с Мишель. — Спасибо за беседу. Если не возражаете, мы вас ненадолго оставим.

Мисс Монтроуз улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Она не возражала.

— Итак? — Бейкер, как и следовало ожидать, дежурил тут же, по другую сторону стекла допросной. — Логан, что ты узнал? Куда они с Вольфом припрятали украшения?

Тоби, слегка опешив от такого напора, выставил перед собой руку.

— Бейкер, это не они.

Бейкер замер, приоткрыв рот. Мишель тоже смотрела с откровенным пессимизмом. Тоби вздохнул. Да уж. Не эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, конечно. Но что-то не слишком далекое по степени воздействия.

— Но если не они, то кто? — отмер Бейкер.

— Это-то нам и предстоит выяснить, не так ли? — указал Тоби.

— Да уж... — пробормотала Мишель. — Вопрос на несколько миллионов — в буквальном смысле.

— Ты уверен, Логан? — Бейкер прошелся немного и снова посмотрел на мониторы. Мисс Монтроуз в допросной невозмутимо изучала свой маникюр.

— Настолько, насколько в этом уверены они сами, — пожал плечами Тоби. — Но пока что ведь ничто не противоречит их словам.

Бейкер медленно кивнул. Допрос служащих отеля и записи с камер наблюдения подтвердили: курьер действительно был. С тем самым букетом. В тот самый номер. Со службой доставки для получения информации о заказе и курьере уже связались, но почему-то никто из работавших над этим делом не сомневался: толку от этого будет мало. Если вообще будет. Обыск в номере Монтроуз и Вольфа, разумеется, тоже был проведен — и со всей тщательностью! Вот только единственным, что удалось обнаружить, были пистолет и пара мечей. Кто вообще в наши дни возит с собой мечи?.. Увы, с документами на оружие был полный порядок. Формальных поводов для задержания не было — и Бейкера, уже нацелившегося на добычу, это явно выводило из себя.

— Тоби, но ты хоть что-нибудь смог от нее узнать? — спросила Мишель.

— Она думала, — потер переносицу Тоби. — О ком-то по имени Кори. Что он мог бы совершить подобное. Сомневалась, правда. Но подумала в первую очередь именно на него.

— Уже кое-что! — одобрительно кивнул Бейкер. — Есть еще что-то, что нам следовало бы знать?

Тоби вздохнул. И, слегка поколебавшись, признался:

— Ее сложно читать.

— Что? — не поняла Мишель. — То есть?

— Она... странно думает, — попытался объяснить Тоби. — Слишком быстро. Слишком ярко. Слишком четко. И то, как она вспоминала об этом Кори...

— Они... были близки? — осторожно поинтересовалась Мишель.

— А? — моргнул Тоби. — Не знаю. Но не в этом дело, — он немного помялся, подбирая слова. — Их одежда, поведение... Словно они состояли в одном театральном кружке в колледже или вместе снимали любительские исторические фильмы.

— Кстати, хорошая мысль, — заметил Бейкер. — Когда составишь фоторобот, поищите Кори по тем же учебным заведениям, где училась и мисс Монтроуз. Вдруг выплывет что-нибудь интересное?

Тоби согласно кивнул.

— Идем к мистеру Вольфу? — преувеличенно бодро спросил он.

— Идем, — согласилась Мишель.

Но стоило им только покинуть общество Бейкера и оказаться в коридоре, как Мишель резко остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на Тоби.

— Тоби, — окликнула она. — Скажи, что именно тебя так волнует?

— Я... — Тоби тоже остановился. — Мишель, я не знаю. Просто не знаю. Понимаешь... что если те сцены, которые я видел, не из костюмированных выступлений, а... Какие-нибудь особенности ее психики? Помнишь дело Волковых или историю с кражей бутылки редкого вина? Что если из-за моего свидетельства мы упустим настоящего вора?

Мишель скептически улыбнулась.

— Тоби, даже если у мисс Монтроуз на самом деле не все в порядке с головой, пока что ее мысли никак не противоречат уликам. Тем более, она ведь не все видела в... «историческом» свете?

— Нет, — облегченно выдохнул Тоби после небольшой паузы. Действительно. Как же он сам не догадался? — Мистера Вольфа, персонал отеля, нас с тобой, наконец, она воспринимает совершенно обычно.

— Вот видишь? — Мишель хлопнула Тоби по плечу и предложила: — Теперь, когда у тебя больше нет поводов для беспокойства, предлагаю не заставлять мистера Вольфа ждать.

Мистер Вольф ожидал их, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно рассматривая стоящий перед ним стол. Тоби понадеялся на то, что разговор пройдет продуктивно. Хотя на деле готовился к обратному. Впрочем, мистер Вольф проблем ни себе, ни следствию создавать не стал. Он достаточно подробно описал, чем они с мисс Монтроуз занимались — начиная с самого приземления в аэропорту Торонто. Особое внимание уделил утренним событиям. И рассказ его совершенно не противоречил рассказу мисс Монтроуз. Разве что детали они подмечали совершенно разные.

Переглянувшись с Мишель, Тоби побарабанил пальцами по столу и спросил:

— Мистер Вольф, как вы думаете, кто мог совершить подобное преступление?

Тот только плечами пожал.

— Простите, но не имею ни малейшего понятия.

«Аманда могла бы, конечно... но не в этот раз», — одновременно с тем подумал мистер Вольф. Что интересно, ни о каком Кори он не думал. Быть может, знал не всех криминальных знакомых своей подруги? Или... попросту не считал Кори способным на столь дерзкую кражу? Однозначно, стоило проверить.

— Мог ли это быть Кори? — словно читая мысли самого Тоби, в разговор вмешалась Мишель.

— Кто? — на лице мистера Вольфа читалось лишь вежливое недоумение. В мыслях — тоже. Разве что не такое вежливое.

— Кори, — повторила Мишель. — Или... вам не знакомо это имя?

— Впервые слышу, — Вольф склонил голову на бок, рассматривая Тоби.

Тоби немного помолчал, а потом подался вперед, перехватывая взгляд мистера Вольфа.

— Мистер Вольф, — негромко проговорил Тоби. Тот смотрел внимательно, цепко. Чувствовалось, что его внимание Тоби привлек. И едва ли это произошло только сейчас.

«Профессионал», — напомнил себе Тоби и аккуратно продолжил:

— Нам поступила информация — источник, как вы, наверняка, понимаете, раскрыть не можем — что может готовиться покушение на вашу спутницу.

Вольф прикусил губу. «Во что она опять влипла?» — только и подумал он.

— Кто может желать смерти мисс Монтроуз? — подтолкнул его мысли в нужном направлении Тоби.

«Кто? Да любой, кто носит меч», — безмолвно фыркнул Вольф. Тоби удивленно вскинул бровь. Мистер Вольф вспомнил, как мисс Монтроуз с клинком в руках отражала выпады другого фехтовальщика. Даже не другого — других. Вольф видел явно не один такой поединок. Тоби задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Совершенно не представляю, — ответил мистер Вольф, когда Тоби, обдумывающий увиденное, уже почти забыл, что задавал какой-то вопрос. — Но в любом случае, спасибо за предупреждение. Мы будем осторожны.

— Похоже, вы не сомневаетесь в том, что скоро отсюда выйдете, — заметила Мишель.

Мистер Вольф пожал плечами.

— У вас против нас практически ничего нет, — спокойно сказал он. — Разве что то кольцо. Но работники отеля и камеры наблюдения с легкостью подтвердят наше алиби. Так что, думаю, это недоразумение с нашим задержанием разрешится в самом скором времени.

— Кстати, — заинтересованно уточнила Мишель. — Зачем вам все-таки понадобилось прятать кольцо и записку?

Вольф тяжело вздохнул.

— Аманда, — сказал он так, словно только одно это уже должно было все объяснить.

Мишель продолжала вопросительно смотреть на него.

— У Аманды... есть определенная репутация, — уточнил мистер Вольф. — Так что в первый момент она просто испугалась. А поскольку мы только проснулись, и времени на то, чтобы придти в себя, вы нам не дали, мы сделали то, что первым пришло в голову.

— Понятно, — протянула Мишель.

Тоби кивнул. Мистер Вольф не лгал.

Тоби облизал губы и, посомневавшись немного, все-таки решил рискнуть. К краже эти двое, может, и не причастны. Но с ними определенно было связано что-то очень странное. Возможно, озадаченный возможным покушением мистер Вольф расслабится и выдаст что-нибудь, что сможет послужить ключом к уже полученной информации? Или хотя бы вспомнит еще что-нибудь столь же интересное.

— Мистер Вольф, во время обыска в вашем номере, — Вольф в этот момент красноречиво фыркнул. Но Тоби продолжил, не обратив на это ни малейшего внимания. — Были обнаружены мечи.

Взгляд Вольфа ощутимо потяжелел. Молчащая до поры Мишель рядом слегка напряглась.

— На все оружие имеется разрешение, — проговорил Вольф.

— И все же это довольно странный выбор, вам не кажется?

— Увлекаемся фехтованием, — пожал плечами Вольф. — Это не запрещено законом.

Вспышка воспоминания была настолько короткой и быстрой, что Тоби едва ее не пропустил. Мисс Монтроуз в полутьме резко взмахнула мечом. Что-то, подозрительно похожее на человеческое тело, кулем рухнуло рядом с ней. А потом все вокруг нестерпимо засверкало. Тоби невольно зажмурился — словно бы это могло помочь. Вольф с легким недоумением посмотрел на него.

— Только фехтованием? — уточнила Мишель, отвлекая внимание мистера Вольфа на себя.

— Кажется, — медленно проговорил Вольф, — нас обвиняют лишь в воровстве. Я ведь не ошибаюсь?

Мишель выставила руки перед собой, словно сдаваясь. И в самом деле, подозревать мисс Монтроуз и мистера Вольфа в чем-либо еще оснований не было. А домыслы до добра обычно не доводили. Так что, поблагодарив Вольфа за сотрудничество, Мишель и Тоби вышли из комнаты.

— Да что у них там, кружок спятивших реконструкторов, что ли? — эмоционально высказалась Мишель, стоило им только покинуть допросную и обменяться информацией.

Тоби оставалось лишь плечами пожать. Впрочем... Был у него еще один вопрос, который стоило бы задать.

— Мишель, а давай вернемся к мисс Монтроуз.

Мишель ничего не имела против, так что они с Тоби, забрав предварительно с его стола папку с бумагами, вернулись к подозреваемой.

— Мисс Монтроуз, — произнес Тоби, выкладывая перед ней несколько фотографий. — Вы можете сказать что-нибудь об этом украшении?

Мисс Монтроуз пододвинула фото поближе к себе, внимательно их изучила и подняла на Тоби безмятежный взгляд честных глаз.

— Красивое колье, — сказала она. — Оно было среди украденных украшений?

Наверное, Тоби бы ей даже поверил. Если бы мисс Монтроуз в этот же самый момент не вспоминала о том, как Кори, отводя в сторону кудрявую прядь волос, выбившуюся из ее прически, застегивал на ее шее то самое ожерелье. И как сама мисс Монтроуз потом кружилась в танце с Кори среди столь же роскошно разодетых дам и солидных джентльменов.

***

_Торонто, офис ОУР, 27.07.2014 г., 15:37_

Тоби размышлял, рассеянно подбрасывая в руке теннисный мячик. Не складывалось. Ничего не складывалось. Разумеется, говорить о цельной картине было еще слишком рано. Но разрозненные кусочки того, что уже удалось узнать, не только не сочетались, как детали совершенно разных головоломок, но, кажется, запутывали все еще сильнее.

Кто такой Кори и откуда его знает мисс Монтроуз? Имеет ли он хоть какое-то отношение к этому делу? Что за сцены Тоби видел в воспоминаниях мисс Монтроуз и мистера Вольфа? С какой целью эти двое вообще заявились в Торонто? Как с этим связан Берт Майерс, и что за папка ему нужна? Кто подставил мисс Монтроуз и кто пытается ее убить? Один и тот же это человек или нет? Одни вопросы — и никаких ответов.

Тоби поморщился — у него начинала болеть голова.

Продолжая подкидывать мяч, Тоби свободной рукой взял одну из фотографий колье. Вот еще одна загадка. То, что вообще удалось найти эти фотографии — большая удача. Архив, в котором они хранились, был оцифрован лишь в прошлом году. Тоби вздохнул. Ожерелье было уникальным. Единственным в своем роде. И выставлялось лишь единожды — на аукционе в 1926-м году. Тогда же оно и было украдено. Не только оно, разумеется. Но больше всего в прессе сожалели об утрате именно этого шедевра ювелирного искусства. Разумеется, едва ли к той давней краже могла быть причастна сама мисс Монтроуз — разве что к делу приложила руку какая-нибудь из ее родственниц. Но в чем Тоби был уверен — так это в том, что она держала это украшение в руках. И, похоже, знала, где оно может находиться в данный момент.

— Эй, Тоби, — издалека помахал ему рукой Дэв. — Иди сюда! Кажется, я нашел нашего Кори.

Тоби встрепенулся, убрал мячик в один из ящиков стола и подошел к столу Дэва. Там на одном из мониторов было выведено досье на человека, более всего подходившего по параметрам фоторобота, составленного Тоби.

— Да, точно, — подтвердил Тоби. — Это он.

— Так, так, — забормотал Дэв, выводя на монитор вместо фото досье. — Сейчас посмотрим. Кори Рейнс. Мошенник, грабитель, налетчик. Действовал всегда чисто, без жертв. Был застрелен при попытке к бегству.

Тоби и подтянувшаяся за новой информацией Мишель переглянулись. В этот момент база данных выдала еще одно совпадение. И еще. И еще... И со всех досье — Кори, Корвина, Брэда — смотрело одно и то же лицо. И на всех делах стояла отметка о смерти.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Дэв, мельком пролистав все досье. — Да тут прямо отлаженный механизм. Этот Кори живет в свое удовольствие и развлекается по полной программе. А когда попадается — кто-то ему быстренько организует фиктивную путевку на тот свет. Вроде как при задержании подстрелили. Тело кремируют — и все шито-крыто. А через какое-то время в другой стране и с другими документами наш Кори снова в строю.

— Как-то это слишком сложно, — засомневалась Мишель. — Ладно, в пределах одного города. Даже в пределах страны. Но по всему миру?

— Значит, его явно прикрывает кто-то весьма высокопоставленный, — потер подбородок Тоби. — Может, даже не один.

— Да уж точно не Ник Вольф, — хмыкнул Дэв. — Не его уровень.

Они помолчали. А потом Мишель сказала:

— А мне еще вот, что интересно. Почему мисс Монтроуз в первую очередь подумала именно на него? Из его досье следует, что у Кори... несколько иной профиль.

— Возможно, мы просто чего-то еще не знаем? — пожал плечами Дэв.

— Мы даже не знаем, жив ли этот Кори еще или уже нет, — указал Тоби. — Может, на этот раз кремация все-таки была не поддельной?

— Вряд ли, — покачала головой Мишель. — Пока предлагаю исходить из того, что Кори жив. И разослать ориентировки.

— Сделаю, — кивнул Дэв.

— А мы с тобой, — Мишель посмотрела на Тоби. — Прогуляемся непосредственно на Ювелирную выставку. Посмотрим на место преступления и опросим персонал.

***

_Торонто, отель "InterContinental Toronto Centre", 27.07.2014 г., 16:16_

В ОУР Ника и Аманду продержали и в самом деле недолго. После того разговора, когда Аманду расспрашивали о колье, — с чего вообще вдруг выплыло то давнее дело? — прошло от силы минут десять. А потом, попросив не покидать Канаду в целом и Торонто в частности, а также напомнив о необходимости соблюдать осторожность и при малейших подозрениях на опасность связываться с представителями ОУР, Ника и Аманду проводили к выходу. Аманда была приятно удивлена подобной оперативностью. Ник... просто был удивлен тем, как легко и быстро — подозрительно легко и быстро — все разрешилось. Даже при условии, что подозрения с них явно так до конца и не были сняты.

— Аманда, что происходит? — спросил Ник еще по пути к отелю.

— Прости, но я знаю не больше тебя, — пожала плечами Аманда. И потянула Ника к чем-то заинтересовавшей ее витрине.

Ник тогда только головой покачал. Аманда со стороны могла казаться сколь угодно легкомысленной и взбалмошной, но глупой и наивной она ни в коем случае не была. Что бы ни происходило в спокойном на первый взгляд Торонто, они предупреждены. А значит, вооружены. Если понадобится — в буквальном смысле.

Позже, едва только войдя в номер, они не сговариваясь прошлись по комнатам в поисках подслушивающих устройств. Разумеется, «жучки» были. Разумеется, трогать их не стоило. Ник и Аманда переглянулись. В разговорах придется соблюдать определенную осторожность. Но... не в первый же раз. И наверняка не в последний.

— Ник, — Аманда подошла к нему и легко коснулась его руки. — Я тут совершенно ни при чем. Даю слово.

— Знаю, — Ник тихо вздохнул.

Они немного помолчали, и Ник поинтересовался:

— Аманда, а о каком Кори говорил Логан? Кто это такой?

— О, — Аманда улыбнулась. Улыбка вышла несколько мечтательной, отчего Ник поежился. — Старый знакомый. Просто старый знакомый, с которым мы давно уже не виделись.

— Старый? — уцепился за подозрительное слово Ник. — Насколько старый?

— Нууу... — Аманда хитро прищурилась. — У нас с ним разница в возрасте не слишком велика.

Ник на мгновение замер, переваривая ответ, а потом подошел к креслу, сел и указал:

— Ты прекрасно поняла, о чем я.

Аманда невинно посмотрела на Ника, пожала плечами и села напротив него, на диван.

— Ну, мы с Кори уже довольно долго знаем друг друга. Можно сказать, через многое прошли вместе. Но это в прошлом. В последний раз мы с ним виделись... Дай-ка подумать... Да, пожалуй, лет десять назад. Надо же, как быстро летит время.

Ник потер висок и покосился в ту сторону, где был запрятан один из «жучков». И продолжил диалог, ведущийся, главным образом, для специалистов из ОУР.

— И... насколько хорошо вы тогда расстались? Десять лет назад.

— Вполне неплохо, — заверила Аманда.

— Уверена? Не может он пожелать устроить тебе интересное приключение?

Аманда, к ее чести, какое-то время всерьез обдумывала вероятность подобного развития событий. Секунд пятнадцать. А потом отрицательно качнула головой.

— Нет. Едва ли. Он бы предпочел повеселиться вместе со мной. А не против меня.

Ник тоже немного помолчал. А потом признал:

— Тебе виднее.

На этом долг перед ОУР можно было считать исполненным, так что Аманда громко хлопнула в ладоши.

— Ник, — заявила она, резко переводя тему. — От нашего отпуска — честно, замечу, заслуженного — осталось на один день меньше. А мы еще даже не начинали отдыхать. Непорядок, тебе не кажется?

— Кажется, — осторожно согласился Ник, нутром чуя подвох. И, как оказалось, не ошибся. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Поход по магазинам! — буквально лучась энтузиазмом, заявила Аманда. Она вскочила с дивана и, не давая Нику и слова возразить, прибавила: — И я не предлагаю. Я ставлю в известность.

С этими словами она скрылась в своей комнате. А Ник, захлопнув приоткрытый было рот, сдавленно застонал. Всем своим видом он демонстрировал, что подобная перспектива его не то, что не прельщала — даже слегка пугала.

— Между прочим, — в пустоту проговорил Ник. — Пытки запрещены международной конвенцией.

Аманда выглянула в приоткрытую дверь.

— Прости, ты что-то сказал?

— Что с радостью составлю тебе компанию, — быстро сориентировался Ник. И довольная улыбка Аманды подтвердила, что ответ был совершенно правильным. Ник тихо рассмеялся. Не так уж он, откровенно говоря, и возражал. Если бы он действительно был против — даже непреодолимая сила в лице Аманды едва ли смогла бы его сдвинуть с места.

Пару часов спустя Ник уже не был уверен в том, что составлять компанию Аманде в ее поистине грабительском набеге на магазины было разумно. Бутики, салоны и различные отделы слились для него в практически сплошную череду витрин, примерок и: «Аманда, разумеется, тебе очень идет».

— Ты это нарочно, — обвинил Ник, когда Аманда с ворохом мелких бумажных пакетов выпорхнула из-за очередной — которой уже по счету — дверцы.

— Конечно, — покладисто согласилась она. — А что именно?

Ник выразительно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. И не сдержал улыбки, когда Аманда весело рассмеялась.

— Ладно, — смилостивилась она. — Думаю, можно уже возвращаться в отель.

Ник картинно смахнул со лба несуществующий пот. Аманда фыркнула и прибавила:

— В конце концов, это ведь еще не последний наш день в Торонто.

Оставив последнее слово за собой, Аманда зашагала к проезжей части — ловить такси. Ник, основательно нагруженный более крупными пакетами — остальной добычей Аманды — фыркнул, но отправился следом.

Такси удалось поймать практически сразу. Что было и не удивительно. Возле торгового-то центра в крупном городе!

— Куда? — лаконично поинтересовался таксист, пока Ник с попеременным успехом пытался уместить на заднем сиденье автомобиля покупки Аманды.

— Отель «InterContinental Toronto Centre», — пропыхтел Ник и, справившись наконец с пакетами, захлопнул за собой дверцу. Аманда с переднего сиденья подарила ему широкую улыбку.

— «InterContinental» так «InterContinental», — философски отозвался таксист, вклиниваясь в поток машин. — Давно в Торонто? — поинтересовался он через несколько минут.

— Пару дней, — жизнерадостно откликнулась Аманда. — Мы еще мало где успели побывать. Но сам город нам очень нравится. Красивый. И уютный.

— Это да, — солидно кивнул таксист. — Торонто — город уютный. И спокойный — не смотрите, что большой, — он вывернул руль, перестраиваясь в соседний ряд, и вскоре притормозил: — Приехали.

На улице к этому времени уже совсем стемнело. Аманда вышла из машины и остановилась, ожидая, пока Ник расплатится за поездку и заберет из такси все пакеты.

— Ну же, Ник, — поторопила Аманда, еще на несколько шагов отступая от машины. — Сколько можно?..

— Сколько угодно, — ворчливо заметил Ник.

От стоянки до отеля идти было от силы несколько метров. Однако преодолеть их Ник с Амандой не успели. Из-за поворота буквально вылетел автомобиль с тонированными стеклами. Из-за высокой скорости его занесло вправо. Ник, интуитивно чувствуя опасность, бросил пакеты, схватил Аманду за руку и дернул, притягивая к себе. И, прикрывая Аманду собственным телом, толкнул ее под прикрытие не успевшего еще отъехать такси. Воздух прошила автоматная очередь.

Неизвестный автомобиль скрылся столь же внезапно, как и появился. Ник высунулся из своего укрытия в попытках разглядеть номер — но тщетно. Опознавательных знаков на машине не было.

Ник сдавленно выругался. И посмотрел на Аманду:

— Ты в порядке?

— Скоро буду, — сдавленно выговорила она. — Зацепило.

— Подожди здесь, — кивнул Ник. — Я проверю нашего таксиста.

— Стой, — Аманда неожиданно сильно вцепилась пальцами в футболку Ника.

Вокруг слышались громкие выкрики, со стороны отеля и с поста охраны к ним бежали люди.

— Палантин. Дай мне... палантин.

— Где? — сообразив, зачем это Аманде нужно, быстро уточнил Ник.

— Синий... пакет, — Аманда рвано выдохнула. У нее начинали закатываться глаза.

Быстро отыскав среди разбросанных на дороге пакетов синий, — благо, тот был один — Ник на ощупь выудил оттуда какой-то кусок ткани. Накинув его Аманде на плечи и убедившись, что ни рана, ни кровь не видны, Ник поспешил к таксисту. Тот сидел, вцепившись пальцами в руль, таращился в никуда и что-то неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос: то ли ругань, то ли молитву. Ник выдохнул и на пару секунд застыл, опираясь на дверцу автомобиля. Таксист был жив. И даже, судя по его виду, не пострадал — разве что был напуган.

— Ник, — негромко окликнула Аманда. Ник встрепенулся и вернулся к ней. Чтобы подойти вплотную, пришлось буквально расталкивать сбежавшихся на шум людей. — Помоги мне встать, — кусая губы, попросила она.

Ник кивнул. И осторожно помог Аманде подняться на ноги. Так, чтобы раненым боком она оказалась прижата к нему. На ногах Аманда стояла все еще нетвердо, но и от предложения Ника понести ее на руках отказалась. Ник бросил короткий взгляд на асфальт — туда, где ранее сидела Аманда. Видно было плохо, но, кажется, темных пятен на дороге не осталось.

— Что с ней? Она ранена? Вызвали скорую? Позвонили в полицию? — слышалось с разных сторон.

— Разрешите, — Ник плечом оттеснил кого-то слева. И повел Аманду к отелю. — Она не ранена, — громко объявил он. — Просто в шоке. Все будет в порядке. Лучше помогите водителю.

Его слова возымели действие. Назойливого внимания стало меньше, практически все переключились на водителя. Аманда между тем уже почти пришла в себя.

— Вызовите полицию, — сказал Ник портье. — Нас со спутницей только что обстреляли возле отеля.

Портье, которому явно было любопытно, что стряслось и что за толпа собралась на улице, приглушенно охнул и схватился за телефон.

— Никто не пострадал, — уже вызывая лифт, заверил Ник. И напомнил: — Пятьсот десятый номер. Мы будем там.

В номере, едва только за ними захлопнулась дверь, Аманда со стоном отстранилась от Ника. Скинув палантин, она с сожалением осмотрела оставшиеся на нем бурые пятна. И на ходу снимая напрочь испорченную блузку, двинулась в ванную комнату.

Ник устало рухнул на диван. Прекрасно! Только этого им и не хватало! Стрельба в центре города. И совершенно не имеет значения то, что они в этом деле пострадавшая сторона. Полиция с них так просто не слезет.

Но еще даже раньше полиции примчался ОУР.

***

_Торонто, отель "InterContinental Toronto Centre", 27.07.2014 г., 21:02_

— Откройте! ОУР! — постучала в дверь пятьсот десятого номера Мишель.

— Минуту, — послышалось из номера.

Но дверь распахнулась гораздо раньше. Мистер Вольф бросил короткий взгляд в коридор и отступил, пропуская Мишель и Тоби.

— Сержант МакКласки, консультант Логан, — приветственно кивнул он.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Тоби. — Не пострадали?

— Нет, — качнул головой Вольф и с силой провел пальцами по волосам. — К счастью, никто не пострадал. Аманда в порядке. Таксист, который нас сюда привез — кажется, тоже, — мистер Вольф помолчал немного и с видимой неохотой признал: — Аманда напугана.

В этот момент из ванной в легком халате вышла сама мисс Монтроуз. Напуганной она совершенно не выглядела. Скорее уж, раздраженной.

— О, — сказала она. — У нас снова гости. Так скоро.

— По факту нападения уже ведется следствие, — не обращая внимания на неласковый прием, сказала Мишель. Мисс Монтроуз вполне можно было понять.

— Вы сообщите нам о результатах? — поинтересовался мистер Вольф. Присаживаясь и предлагая гостям сделать то же самое.

— Конечно, — кивнула Мишель. — Как только будет что-нибудь известно.

Мисс Монтроуз тем временем, кажется, взяла себя в руки. И когда Мишель попросила рассказать о том, что произошло, мирно поведала:

— Вернувшись в номер, мы с Ником немного передохнули и решили погулять.

«Мы решили... — подумал в этот момент мистер Вольф, которого явно позабавило оптимистичное «мы» мисс Монтроуз. — Ну конечно…»

После этого Тоби старался не отвлекаться и читать только воспоминания мисс Монтроуз. А они были яркими и красочными. И, к вящему облегчению Тоби, исключительно современными.

— ...Потом мы поймали такси, — говорила между тем мисс Монтроуз. Она рассказывала, периодически умолкая — чтобы мистер Вольф мог вставить свои замечания. Впрочем, в этом не было большой необходимости. Мисс Монтроуз, как выяснилась, отличалась наблюдательностью и вниманием к деталям.

Тоби не особенно вслушивался в слова — знал, что в этом можно целиком и полностью положиться на Мишель. Она не упустит ничего мало-мальски важного. У Тоби была более важная задача. Такая, с которой мог справиться только он. Тоби смотрел на произошедшее глазами мисс Монтроуз.

«Прогулка», о которой говорила мисс Монтроуз, оказалась прогулкой по магазинам. Тоби отметил, что мистер Вольф оказался на удивление терпеливым человеком. Впрочем, возможно, это распространялось исключительно на его спутницу. После магазинов они поймали такси — совершенно обычное, ничем не примечательное. Пообщались с таксистом. Без пробок доехали до отеля. А вот потом... Когда на периферии зрения мисс Монтроуз мелькнуло темное пятно, Тоби напрягся, пытаясь увидеть как можно больше. Увы. Мисс Монтроуз видела не так уж и много. Почти тут же среагировал мистер Вольф — дернул свою спутницу за руку, прикрыл собой, толкнул в укрытие. Тоби тихо вздохнул. Мисс Монтроуз толком не разглядела даже сам автомобиль неизвестного нападавшего. Что уж говорить о номерах? Возможно, мистер Вольф видел больше? Но это позже. А пока... Тоби с удивлением увидел, как мисс Монтроуз прикрывала темное пятно на боку, в то время как мистер Вольф проверял таксиста. Что это было? Неужели рана? Но ведь оба отрицали, что как-то могли пострадать.

— На автомобиле нападавшего не было номеров, — вмешался мистер Вольф в соответствующий момент повествования. — Я это видел совершенно точно. Темный Шевроле с тонированными стеклами и без номеров. Это был седан, но модель мне разглядеть не удалось.

Мишель кивнула, благодаря за информацию. А мисс Монтроуз продолжила говорить.

— Простите, мисс Монтроуз, — заговорил Тоби после того, как та умолкла. — Вы уверены, что вас не зацепило? Портье сказал, — в приступе внезапного вдохновения прибавил он. — Что вы как-то странно шли. Словно бы с трудом. Возможно, вам требуется медицинская помощь?

— Это был просто шок, — вмешался мистер Вольф. Мисс Монтроуз сделала ему знак помолчать.

— Я испугалась, — сказала она. — Сильно испугалась. И в тот момент... — мисс Монтроуз, словно бы смутившись, отвела взгляд. — Ноги не очень хорошо меня слушались. Но все уже прошло, я в порядке.

Мисс Монтроуз лгала. Умело, — даже талантливо — но лгала. Тоби знал это. Видел в ее мыслях удивление и недовольство тем, что о ранении стало известно. Видел, как она куталась в палантин, прикрывая рану, видел, как она, уже будучи в номере, сняла блузку и недовольно оглядела окровавленную ткань в том месте, где прошла пуля... Как, как мисс Монтроуз вообще могла стоять на ногах после огнестрельной раны и серьезной — наверняка — потери крови?! Но почему она скрывается? Почему молчит мистер Вольф?

Тоби выдохнул.

— Мисс Монтроуз, — осторожно подбирая слова, заговорил он. — Вы уверены, что все действительно, — он выделил голосом последнее слово, — в порядке? Поймите, в шоковом состоянии человек может не чувствовать боли. Но это не значит, что он не нуждается в квалифицированной медицинской помощи.

Мисс Монтроуз вздохнула и одарила Тоби долгим выразительным взглядом.

— Вы ведь не отстанете, да? — в ее глазах и без телепатии легко читались усталость и какое-то смирение.

Мисс Монтроуз встала с кресла и шагнула в центр комнаты. Тоби уловил, что именно она собирается делать... но отреагировать никак не успел. Мисс Монтроуз сбросила халат с плеч и обернулась вокруг своей оси.

Тонкое кружевное белье на мисс Монтроуз простора для фантазии не оставляло. На почти обнаженном теле не было ни царапины. Даже коленки — а ими, как видел Тоби, мисс Монтроуз весьма чувствительно проехалась по асфальту — были совершенно целы. Тоби отвел взгляд.

Мишель хмыкнула. Мистер Вольф встал, поднял с пола халат и буквально укутал в него мисс Монтроуз.

— Пожалуй, эта демонстрация была... несколько излишней, — после непродолжительного молчания заметила Мишель.

— Возможно, — не стала спорить мисс Монтроуз. — Зато теперь ни у кого не осталось никаких сомнений, верно? — она в упор посмотрела на Тоби. И тому не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как согласно кивнуть.

Что-то все-таки с этой мисс Монтроуз было не так. Можно было, конечно, попытаться найти испорченную блузку — но был ли в том смысл? Если мисс Монтроуз в порядке, то откуда бы взяться крови и пулевому отверстию на ткани? Или... может ли дело быть в том, что мисс Монтроуз просто настолько сильно испугалась, что поверила, будто ранена? Тоби не знал.

— Возможно, вам стоит перебраться в другой номер, — предложила между тем Мишель.

Мистер Вольф, переглянувшись с мисс Монтроуз, согласился, что в этом есть смысл. После этого Мишель и Тоби откланялись, предупредив при этом, что завтра с утра будут ожидать их в ОУР.

***

_Торонто, квартира Тоби Логана, 27.07.2014 г., 22:47_

Тоби тихо открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру. Время было уже позднее, так что ему не хотелось разбудить Тию в том случае, если она уже легла спать. Тия и в самом деле уже спала — на краешке дивана, свернувшись клубком. И едва только в квартире зажегся свет, она приподняла голову и сонно заморгала.

— Тоби, — улыбнулась Тия. — Кажется, ты собирался сегодня вернуться пораньше.

— Прости, — виновато сказал Тоби. Озадаченный странностями мисс Монтроуз и обеспокоенный недавним нападением, он совершенно забыл предупредить Тию о том, что задержится. — Я думал, ты уже отдыхаешь.

— Как я могла? — Тия не обижалась, не злилась. Она всего лишь поддразнивала. — Мы ведь собирались вместе поужинать.

Тоби тепло улыбнулся. Тия была... удивительной. Первая встреча с ней показалась Тоби странной. И, пожалуй, даже пугающей. Тия оказалась первым человеком, мысли которого он не сумел прочитать. Поиски причин этого в свое время заставили Тоби поволноваться: сбой дара, особенности мозга или психики, еще что-то? Оказалось, дело было в одном из лекарств, что принимала Тия. И позже, когда Тия узнала правду о телепатии Тоби, узнала о том, что тот не может читать ее мысли — и причину этого — она поступила совершенно не так, как это сделал бы любой другой на ее месте. Хорошенько все обдумав, она не бросила Тоби, не обрадовалась тому, что ее мысли в полной безопасности от него... она просто перестала принимать те таблетки. И... Тоби не был благодарен, нет. Разве можно благодарить за полное и безоговорочное доверие? Нет. Тоби был просто счастлив. Счастлив рядом с девушкой, понимавшей и принимавшей его со всеми достоинствами и недостатками — хотя последних было явно больше.

— Иди, — проницательно посмотрев на него, сказала Тия. Она встала с дивана и потянулась. — Предложение поужинать все еще в силе. Так что у тебя пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы дать мне разогреть пиццу и накрыть на стол.

Тоби взъерошил себе волосы на затылке.

— Может, тебе помочь? — заикнулся было он. Но увидев, каким взглядом одарила его Тия, поспешил уйти.

Позже, умывшись и переодевшись, он вернулся к Тии. Та довольно обозревала результаты трудов своих. У Тоби от ароматных запахов громко забурчало в животе. Тия, усмехнувшись, сделала приглашающий жест. И какое-то время они молча ужинали, сосредоточенно отдавая должное пицце.

— Как обстоят дела с расследованием? — честно поделив последний кусок пиццы пополам, поинтересовалась Тия. — Да-да. Ты же знаешь, — взмахнула она свободной рукой. — Только между нами. Никаких статей, пока не будет официальных заявлений. Я давно приняла правила игры.

— Не обижайся, — примирительно произнес Тоби. — Если бы я не был в тебе уверен, то ничего бы и не рассказывал.

— Знаю, — серьезно кивнула Тия. — Потому и не обижаюсь. И все же?

— Дела обстоят... странно, — не сразу подобрал слово Тоби.

— О? — Тия даже не пыталась скрыть вспыхнувший в глазах интерес. Простых дел у отдела ОУР, где работал Тоби, не бывало. А уж если Тоби что-то выделял особо...

Тоби пожал плечами и коротко пересказал события последних пары дней.

— Значит, та девушка из аэропорта, которую кто-то хочет убить — на самом деле известная воровка?

— Ну, в Интерполе считают именно так. Только доказательств нет. А без них ее арестовать нельзя.

— А на самом деле? — неожиданно спросила Тия.

— То есть? — не понял Тоби.

— Она и в самом деле — воровка? — терпеливо уточнила Тия. — Просто то, как ты говоришь о ней... кажется, ты не уверен.

Тоби с силой потер виски.

— Знаешь, ты ведь права, — признался он. — С одной стороны, ничто в ее мыслях не подтверждает досье Интерпола. С другой... очень многое в них кажется мне по-настоящему странным.

— Например? — прищурилась Тия.

— Например, то, что некоторые из ее воспоминаний — словно бы склеены из кадров старого кино. Только что не черно-белые. Но это ладно, это может иметь простое объяснение.

— Она могла и в самом деле сниматься в кино, — кивнула Тия. — Или просто принимать участие в каких-нибудь ролевых играх исторической направленности — это сейчас довольно популярное явление. Я как раз недавно делала об этом репортаж.

— Ролевики? — Тоби хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Точно! Тия, ты молодец! Это может объяснить и одежду, и антураж, и отсутствие в ее мыслях воспоминаний о камерах. И мечи, кстати, тоже.

— Мечи? — Тия выразительно приподняла бровь.

— И у Аманды Монтроуз, и у Ника Вольфа в багаже был меч. Они утверждают, что увлекаются фехтованием. Мечи явно настоящие. Острые. Серьезное оружие. Хотя все разрешения в полном порядке.

— Если они имеют отношение к движению реконструкторов, например — настоящие мечи могут быть предметом гордости. Слушай, я дам тебе свою статью, почитай. Возможно, что-нибудь станет понятнее.

— Уже стало, — откликнулся Тоби. — Но... если бы на этом только странности заканчивались, — вздохнул он.

— А что еще? — полюбопытствовала Тия, невольно придвигаясь ближе.

— Помнишь, я тебе только что рассказывал о сегодняшнем покушении?

Тия нетерпеливо кивнула.

— Так вот. Никто не пострадал. Но, если верить воспоминаниям мисс Монтроуз, ее все-таки ранило. Я отчетливо видел, что она еле держалась на ногах. Ее бок был весь в крови. Она сняла блузку — и в ткани была дырка от пули. И, опять же, блузка успела основательно пропитаться кровью.

Тия сдавленно охнула.

— Вместе с тем... — Тоби помолчал и махнул рукой. — Когда я попытался настоять на необходимости медицинского осмотра, она просто вышла в центр комнаты и сбросила халат.

— Смелая девушка, — восхитилась Тия. — И?..

— И никаких ран не было и в помине. Ни царапины на ней не было — не говоря уж о пулевом ранении. Нет, — Тоби потер подбородок. — Не думай, что меня это огорчает — ну, то, что она не пострадала. Этому-то я как раз очень рад. Но как я теперь вообще могу верить каким-либо ее мыслям и воспоминаниям?

Тоби замолчал. Он сидел, сгорбившись и опустив голову. Видно было, насколько сложившаяся ситуация его угнетает. Он хотел быть полезным. Он привык помогать людям. Он готов был использовать свой дар по полной программе, лишь бы только раскрыть очередное запутанное дело, поспособствовать восстановлению справедливости и спасти чью-либо жизнь. Но теперь... Тоби чувствовал себя так, словно его дар обесценился. Перестал быть тем самым подспорьем, необходимым ОУР. Тоби чувствовал... отчаяние.

Молчала и Тия. Тоби не знал, о чем она думала — он старался без разрешения не читать мысли друзей и знакомых. Да и незнакомых — тоже, разумеется. Хотя и удавалось это не всегда.

— Тоби, — неожиданно подала голос Тия. — А Ник ранение Аманды видел?

Тоби медленно поднял голову и посмотрел Тии в глаза.

— Не знаю, — медленно ответил он. — Этот эпизод я читал только со стороны мисс Монтроуз.

И в самом деле. Обеспокоившись возможным ранением, Тоби надавил слишком сильно. В результате Аманда наглядно продемонстрировала ему, что он не прав. А потом... потом они просто ушли. Тоби, удивленный и несколько дезориентированный, даже не попытался узнать, как произошедшее с Амандой выглядело со стороны Ника Вольфа. Хотя это, пожалуй, было бы логично.

— Я идиот! — пожаловался Тоби.

Тия встала со стула, подошла к нему и крепко обняла.

— Вовсе нет, — сказала она. — Просто ты слишком зациклился на странностях и пытаешься найти им объяснение. Но поскольку данных у тебя еще мало — ты заходишь в тупик и делаешь ошибки. Попробуй пока просто наблюдать. И обязательно сравнивай ее воспоминания с воспоминаниями других очевидцев.

— Ты такая умная, — обнимая ее в ответ, восхитился Тоби. — Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Как минимум — ходил бы голодным, — перевела все в шутку Тия. И, выпустив Тоби из объятий, снова села.

— Что-нибудь еще? — тоном опытного психоаналитика поинтересовалась она.

Тоби отрицательно качнул головой.

— По убийце у нас еще ничего нет. Об ожерелье — тоже еще ничего не известно.

— Кстати об ожерелье, — оживилась Тия. — У тебя с собой есть фотография?

Фотография у Тоби с собой была. Он взял в руки папку с материалами по делу и вытащил из нее несколько распечаток.

— Вот, держи, — протянул он их Тии. — Расскажешь, зачем они тебе?

— Да так... Попробую тебе помочь. Поищу по своим каналам, — сказала Тия, внимательно изучая изображения. — Есть у меня парочка идей...

Тоби вздохнул. И напомнил себе, что Тия — уже взрослый самостоятельный человек, сам принимающий решения.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Только, пожалуйста, будь осторожна.

Тия рассеянно кивнула, обводя пальцем контуры ожерелья на распечатках. Слышала ли она его вообще? Переспрашивать Тоби не стал.

***

_Торонто, отель "InterContinental Toronto Centre", 28.07.2014 г., 06:17_

Ник проснулся раньше времени от странного, знакомого, но и, в то же время, почти ненавистного ощущения. Рядом был Бессмертный. Не Аманда, нет. Кто-то еще. Ник облизал губы и резко сел на кровати. Аманда в таких случаях, он знал, тянулась к мечу. Ник пока что не был готов доверить свою жизнь полоске закаленной стали. А потому у него под рукой всегда был еще и пистолет. Но не успел Ник сомкнуть пальцы на рукояти, как ощущение пропало, словно его и не было.

— Ник? — в комнату с мечом в руках медленно вошла Аманда. Из одежды на ней был лишь легкий пеньюар, и Ник отвел взгляд. Откровенно говоря, Ник видел Аманду... разной. В одежде и без. Здоровой и раненой. Счастливой и отчаявшейся. И Ник прекрасно понимал, насколько для нее, прожившей уже более тысячи лет, все социальные условности... условны. Однако сам он подобным похвастать не мог.

Ник взъерошил себе волосы и, откинув одеяло, потянулся за штанами. Аманда тем временем подошла к окну и, отдернув штору, выглянула на улицу.

— Что там? — поинтересовался Ник, бросив на замершую Аманду удивленный взгляд.

Аманда побарабанила пальцами по подоконнику. И резко развернувшись, направилась к двери.

— У нас ведь еще есть время до визита в ОУР? — судя по тону, вопрос Аманды был явно риторическим.

Однако Ник все-таки ответил:

— Не так уж и много. Но есть.

— Через пятнадцать минут выходим, — прозвучало в ответ уже из комнаты Аманды.

Ник выразительно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

В любом случае, собираться быстро Ник умел. А пятнадцать минут — это, если уж на то пошло, чертовски много. Так что к моменту, когда готова оказалась сама Аманда, Ник успел не только привести себя в порядок и одеться, но и выпить чашку растворимого кофе. Откровенно говоря, довольно гадкого.

— Может, все-таки скажешь, куда мы? — недовольно поинтересовался Ник.

Аманда дернула плечом. Без меча она явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Однако и таскать его с собой, будучи под прицелом наблюдателей из ОУР, было бы странно. Тем более, что как раз визит в главный офис ОУР и значился следующим пунктом экскурсионной программы. Ладно. Ник надеялся, что его пистолета в случае необходимости окажется вполне достаточно для самообороны. И, что тоже важно, особых вопросов его наличие тоже вызвать не должно. Особенно в свете вчерашнего нападения.

— Так куда же? — повторил вопрос Ник, видя, что Аманда о чем-то задумалась.

— Что? — она недоуменно посмотрела на Ника и виновато улыбнулась. — О, прости. Мы идем в церковь.

На то, чтобы выстроить нужную цепочку, у Ника ушло несколько секунд. Несмотря на то, что он и сам теперь был Бессмертным, к некоторым вещам он все еще привыкнуть так и не мог. Включая, разумеется, то, что теперь совершенно незнакомые люди могли охотиться за его головой — в буквальном смысле.

— В... — Ник попытался припомнить карту из туристической брошюры. — Пресвитерианскую церковь Святого Андрея?

— Именно, — Аманда одобрительно кивнула. — Это, насколько я знаю, ближайшая к нашему отелю церковь. Так что, думаю, нас будут ждать там.

— Ты видела его, — помолчав немного, сделал вывод Ник. — Его или ее — того Бессмертного. Когда выглядывала из окна.

— Видела, — не стала юлить Аманда. — Он махнул мне рукой и пошел в эту сторону.

— Ты его знаешь? — тут же поинтересовался Ник.

Аманда отрицательно качнула головой.

— Не уверена. Но... Мне кажется, мы с ним еще не встречались.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал себе под нос Ник и ускорил шаг.

Народу, несмотря на ранний час, на улице было уже довольно много. Однако в церкви было практически пусто. Аманда не ошиблась. Что и немудрено — с ее-то опытом в этих играх. Бессмертный был здесь. Он сидел на одной из лавок, ближе к центру, и даже не обернулся, когда ощутил, что больше не один.

Ник тактично — а еще потому, что это было стратегически выгодно — остался возле дверей, прислонившись к стене и сунув руки в карманы. Аманда неторопливо приблизилась к незнакомому Бессмертному и опустилась на лавку рядом с ним. Со своего места Ник мог прекрасно видеть обоих.

— Здравствуй, Аманда, — пару минут спустя первым нарушил тишину Бессмертный.

— Мы знакомы? — повернувшись к нему и внимательно присмотревшись, поинтересовалась Аманда.

— О, прошу простить, — Бессмертный сухо улыбнулся. — Я столько слышал о тебе, что кажется, будто мы и в самом деле давно друг друга знаем. Лесли Хоук, — представился он, коротко кивнув.

Аманда слегка нахмурилась, пытаясь припомнить, говорит ли ей о чем-нибудь это имя. Но... Нет. Она никогда раньше его не слышала.

— Мы никогда раньше не встречались, — уверенно сказала Аманда.

— Нет, — покачал головой Хоук. И тут же признался: — Но я ненавижу тебя.

Сказано это было спокойно, обыденно даже. И все же Аманда едва не отшатнулась. Хоук не лгал. Не преувеличивал. Он и в самом деле искренне ее ненавидел — так, что чувство это стало для него столь же естественным, как и дыхание.

— Почему? — ее голос дрогнул. Аманда не считала себя способной на серьезное злодеяние. Но по глупости, по легкомыслию она вполне могла совершить что-то ужасное. Как, например, тогда, когда она ограбила курьера и выбросила секретные донесения... Аманда на мгновение зажмурилась. Пусть ее простили и отпустили — сама она забыть это не сможет уже никогда. И... неужели, неужели она натворила что-то еще?

— Ты убила близкого мне человека, — отвернувшись от Аманды, глядя перед собой и явно ничего не видя, признался Хоук.

О. Аманда облизала губы. С одной стороны, она была рада, что все несколько проще, чем она уже успела себе надумать. С другой же... К сожалению, в этом не было ничего необычного. Из года в год, из века в век Бессмертные теряли близких.

— Учитель? — тихо спросила Аманда. — Ученик?

Хоук помолчал. И, привычно сморгнув — хоть при этом и не слезинки не пролилось — просто сказал:

— Сын.

Аманда буквально застыла.

— Что? — растерянно переспросила она.

— Ты. Убила. Моего. Сына, — чеканя каждое слово, повторил Хоук. И легко продолжил: — А теперь я убью тебя.

Аманда закусила губу. Хоук... Хоук... Она не помнила никого с такой фамилией. Быть может, ошибка? Ей очень, очень хотелось на это надеяться.

— Расскажи мне... расскажи мне о нем, — попросила Аманда.

Хоук резко выпрямился.

— Ты... не помнишь? — недоверчиво спросил он. И тут же усмехнулся. — Ну что же. Слушай.

Аманда положила руки на колени и сцепила пальцы в замок. И кивнула. Она готова была слушать. И, если понадобится, вспоминать.

— Англия, Линкольншир.

Аманда моргнула.

— Госпиталь Сент-Джон. Тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертый год.

Аманда повернулась к Хоуку и приоткрыла рот.

— Генри Холливелл. Ты убила его.

Аманда закрыла рот. Помолчала немного. А потом осторожно проговорила:

— Он сам попросил меня об этом.

— Ложь. — Хоук стиснул кулаки так, что они побелели. Говорил он по-прежнему тихо и спокойно. Однако спокойствие это, судя по всему, давалось ему весьма и весьма нелегко. — Ложь, — повторил он. — Генри обещал мне, что дождется.

— Он ждал! — горячо заверила Аманда. И легко коснулась руки Хоука. — Он ждал тебя, поверь. Он считал дни и, кажется, даже часы. А потом сказал, что больше так не может.

Лицо Хоука исказилось, словно от боли.

— В госпитале практически не осталось лекарств. Закончился морфий, — торопливо продолжила Аманда.

Хоук опустил голову и, только сейчас заметив прикосновение Аманды, брезгливо отдернул руку.

— Я привез ему лекарство, привез! — контроль Хоука, и так трещавший по швам, наконец разлетелся. Он сгорбился, спрятал лицо в ладонях и глухо проговорил: — Я опоздал на два дня. Всего лишь два дня — и он бы остался жить. Два дня. Что такое два дня для вечности? Но нет. Когда я приехал, примчался с сумкой, полной лекарств, меня попросту не пустили к нему. Генри Холливелл? А Генри Холливелл мертв, сказали они. Вот уже два дня как.

— Он боялся, что с тобой что-то случилось, — пробормотала Аманда. — Думал, что ты уже не приедешь.

— Как я мог? Я же обещал ему, обещал. А он — обещал, что дождется.

Аманда протянула было руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Хоука, но так и не решилась этого сделать.

— Не спрашивай, как, но я узнал, что медсестра сделала ему смертельную инъекцию. Я бы убил тебя еще тогда, не сомневайся. Но ты исчезла из госпиталя раньше. Долгое время я думал, что ты тогда так и погибла. И только недавно мне стало известно о том, что «добрая» медсестричка из госпиталя Сент-Джон — известная Бессмертная Аманда.

Аманда до крови прикусила губу.

— Я ведь был к тому времени уже наслышан о тебе. Я восхищался тобой — искренне, от души. И тут такое, — Хоук покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул. — В другое время я был бы рад дружбе с тобой, — признался он. — Но не теперь. Сына мне уже не вернуть. Но твою жизнь я все-таки заберу.

— Я... понимаю, — произнести это оказалось сложно. Сложнее, чем Аманда ожидала. Но она и в самом деле понимала. Как и понимала, что именно последует за этой откровенностью.

Хоук отрывисто кивнул.

— Мы скоро встретимся, — сказал он. — На сей раз — в бою. Хотя было бы гораздо проще, не виси у вас на хвосте ОУР.

— А разве это не ты их на нас натравил? — решил наконец вмешаться Ник. Аманда, уже успевшая забыть о его присутствии, заметно вздрогнула.

Хоук обернулся и смерил Ника удивленным взглядом.

— Зачем бы мне это было нужно? — поинтересовался он.

— Тебе виднее, — пожал плечами Ник. — Но явились они к нам практически одновременно с твоим посланием. И подарок твой их, надо признать, весьма заинтересовал.

— Не рассчитывал на такой исход, — фыркнул Хоук. Он явно уже сумел взять себя в руки. И теперь недавний срыв выдавали лишь подрагивающие пальцы. — Я планировал заинтересовать только Аманду.

— Хочешь сказать, — прищурился Ник. — К покушению со стрельбой из автомобиля ты тоже не причастен?

Хоук пожал плечами.

— Мне это ни к чему, — произнес он. — Я полагаюсь на старую добрую сталь.

Ник покачал головой, но от дальнейших вопросов и комментариев воздержался.

— Ну что же, — после непродолжительного молчания Аманда встала и кивнула Хоуку. — Не скажу, что с нетерпением буду ждать новой встречи.

— До скорого, — ответно склонил голову Хоук. — А я, напротив, буду ждать.

Аманда резко развернулась и быстрым шагом вышла из церкви. Ник последовал за ней. А Хоук остался на своем месте, слепо глядя прямо перед собой.

— Ник. — Аманда резко остановилась. — Мне нужно пройтись.

— Хорошо.

Аманда рвано выдохнула и зашагала вперед. Ник шел рядом, посматривая по сторонам, потому что сама Аманда, кажется, на это сейчас была совершенно не способна.

— Ты и в самом деле убила его? — спросил Ник полкилометра спустя, когда Аманда уже заметно успокоилась.

— Да, — сказала она. — Убила. И — да, он действительно сам об этом просил. Ему было больно, очень больно. Лекарств почти не было, морфия тоже. А еще, надежды у него к тому времени уже тоже не было.

— Ты правильно сделала, — произнес Ник.

— Знаю. — Аманда остановилась, чтобы наконец-то поймать такси. Времени до визита в ОУР оставалось совсем мало. Они рисковали опоздать. — Ник, я знаю. Только проблема в том, что правда у каждого своя.

***

_Торонто, офис ОУР, 28.07.2014 г., 10:16_

Тоби сидел, откинувшись на стуле, и задумчиво смотрел на мисс Монтроуз и мистера Вольфа. На сей раз разговор велся не в комнате для допросов — все-таки теперь они из подозреваемых превратились в пострадавших.

— Вам удалось найти стрелявшего? — поинтересовался мистер Вольф. Судя по всему, на положительный ответ он не рассчитывал. Впрочем, как бывший коп — и хороший, насколько помнил Тоби — он не мог не оценивать ситуацию трезво.

— К сожалению, нет, — вздохнула Мишель. Ник, подтверждая предположения Тоби, просто кивнул. — Мы нашли машину — ее бросили в трех кварталах от отеля. Автомобиль угнан. Следов — никаких. С владельцем мы уже переговорили, но он даже о том, что его машину угнали, узнал только сегодня утром, от нас. На камерах угонщик тоже не засветился. Чистая работа, очень чистая.

— Вы его не найдете, — резюмировал мистер Вольф. Он не злорадствовал, не критиковал. Он лишь констатировал факт. И, к сожалению, факт этот был не в пользу ОУР.

— Скорее всего, — честно признала Мишель. — Если только он не задумает очередное покушение и не наследит уже там.

— Но тогда, — вмешался Тоби, — велик риск, что один из вас все-таки пострадает. Или даже погибнет.

Тоби смотрел на мистера Вольфа. Смотрел в его мысли. И... вот оно! От слов Тоби Ник Вольф невольно вспомнил о вчерашнем покушении. Вспомнил, как прыгнул, выталкивая мисс Монтроуз из-под пуль. Как она сидела на асфальте, бледная, но спокойная. Как шла до номера, еле переставляя ноги и прикрывая бок палантином. Как... Тоби едва заметно вздрогнул, увидев, как мисс Монтроуз в воспоминаниях мистера Вольфа снимала с себя окровавленную блузку.

Тоби отвел взгляд. Этого просто не могло быть. Просто потому даже, что быть этого не могло. Что же все-таки происходит? Кто ты, Аманда Монтроуз?

Тоби посмотрел на мисс Монтроуз. С момента, как они с мистером Вольфом пришли в ОУР, она и нескольких фраз не сказала. Весь удар, можно сказать, принял на себя ее спутник. В любом другом случае можно было бы решить, что все дело в переживаниях по поводу недавнего покушения. Но нет. Тоби совершенно точно знал, что это не так. Мисс Монтроуз и вчера, и сегодня была по этому поводу абсолютно спокойна. Хоть и пыталась демонстрировать обратное. На деле же ее мысли занимало нечто иное...

Тоби видел в мыслях мисс Монтроуз больницу. Не такую, как та, в которой столько лет трудился он сам. Нет. Техника, лекарства, одежда медиков, обилие раненых солдат... Похоже, это был госпиталь времен Второй Мировой войны. Военный госпиталь. Тоби помнил фильмы, фотографии хроник того времени... И то, что он видел сейчас, даже близко не походило ни на съемки исторического кино, ни на игры ролевиков. Тоби много лет работал парамедиком. Он знал, как выглядит страдание. Такую боль — не сыграть. Не сыграть жар. Испарину на лбу. Страх перед перевязками — потому что они сулят новую боль. Мисс Монтроуз была в этом госпитале. Она шла мимо раненых — таких разных, таких похожих — и несла в руках чистые бинты Мисс Монтроуз была медсестрой. Она подошла к одной из кроватей и улыбнулась:

— Привет, Генри.

— Мисс Корди, — откликнулся пациент. «Генри Холливелл» было написано на листе, прикрепленном возде кровати. — Вы как солнышко — согреваете своей улыбкой.

Пациент, тот самый Генри, был мужчиной лет сорока. Хотя с тем же успехом он мог быть как младше, так и старше — возраст определить было сложно, до того он выглядел осунувшимся и измученным. Погасшим. Судя по очертаниям фигуры под одеялом, у него недоставало конечностей. В следующий момент Тоби увидел, как лицо Генри исказилось от сильнейшей боли.

— Какое... сегодня число? — прохрипел Генри.

Мисс Монтроуз — или, как ее назвали, мисс Корди — придержала Генри за плечи, не давая дергаться и выгибаться во время приступа.

— Семнадцатое, — с откровенной жалостью откликнулась она. — Уже семнадцатое.

Генри в мыслях — или все же в воспоминаниях? Тоби уже не знал — Аманды глухо застонал. Уже не от физических страданий. От душевных.

— Я не могу так больше, мисс Корди. Не могу, — сбивчиво заговорил Генри. — Я знаю, что не должен просить об этом... Нельзя о таком просить, нельзя... Но все равно, прошу. Прошу и умоляю: избавьте от страданий. Я бы и сам — но грех ведь, грех...

Тоби видел, что мисс Монтроуз погладила Генри по волосам. Ей было жаль его, очень жаль.

— Не нужно так, Генри. Ты жив. Тебя любят и ждут там, за стенами госпиталя. И тебе тоже есть, кого ждать.

Но Генри в ответ на эти слова лишь яростно замотал головой.

— Кому я нужен теперь? Такой... Калека... — последнее слово Генри буквально выплюнул. — Ни семью защитить, ни родину... Да и нету у меня семьи больше, вы же знаете. Погибли во время бомбардировок.

— А... твой друг? Который отправился за медикаментами?

Генри затих.

— Он уже должен был вернуться, — после небольшой паузы все-таки проговорил он. — Если бы с ним все было в порядке, он бы уже давно вернулся. Я считал дни, мисс Корди. Я считал...

— Он мог задержаться в пути, — присев на краешек кровати, попыталась его успокоить мисс Монтроуз. — Идет война, в дороге всякое может случиться...

— Я именно этого и боюсь, мисс Корди. Того, что с ним что-нибудь случилось. Причем, из-за меня.

— Но ты тут ни при чем, Генри!

— Разве?

— Конечно. Это было его и только его решение.

— А это, — упрямо поджал губы Генри, — мое и только мое.

Мисс Монтроуз отвела взгляд.

А потом Тоби увидел, как мисс Монтроуз-Корди, явно уже гораздо позже того разговора, делала Генри инъекцию. Как мгновение спустя он с ужасом осознал, смертельную. Генри умер практически сразу — и с улыбкой на губах. Он хотел этого, ждал. Он искренне сказал: «Спасибо».

— Покойся с миром, Генри Холливелл, — тихо ответила мисс Монтроуз, закрывая ему глаза.

И уже в следующую секунду мисс Монтроуз мысленно оказалась в церкви — пресвитерианской церкви Святого Андрея, Тоби узнал это величественное красивое здание.

— Лесли Хоук, — сказал какой-то незнакомый мужчина. Тоби не сразу смог рассмотреть его лицо. — Госпиталь Сент-Джон. Тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертый год. Генри Холливелл. Ты убила моего сына.

Мисс Монтроуз шумно выдохнула — не в воспоминаниях, наяву. А Тоби резко встал со стула и вышел из комнаты, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на два удивленных взгляда и один обеспокоенный.

Слишком. Это все уже было слишком. Тоби прижался спиной к стене и почти сразу сполз по ней, опускаясь на корточки. Быть может, Аманда Монтроуз просто помнит свои предыдущие жизни? Тоби не очень-то верил в реинкарнацию. Но, кажется, готов был свою позицию по этому поводу пересмотреть.

Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, из комнаты вышла Мишель.

— Тоби? — встревоженно окликнула она. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. Кажется, да, — тряхнул головой Тоби.

— Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть?

— Не думаю...

— А вот я — думаю, Логан, — вмешался почти незаметно подошедший Бейкер. — Выглядишь — краше в гроб кладут. Так что на сегодня ты от дела отстранен. Иди домой. Отдохни. Попробуй выспаться. Но и думать не смей о деле. Ты меня понял?

— Но... — попытался было возразить Тоби.

— Ты. Меня. Понял? — надавил Бейкер. Мишель его явно молчаливо поддерживала.

— Понял, — сдался Тоби.

— Но мы же, как и договаривались, собираемся вечером у Тоби? — подал голос Дэв. Он только что подошел и взирал сейчас на Тоби с нескрываемым сочувствием.

— Что? — переспросила Мишель.

— Мы ведь не будем переносить вечеринку? Ну, ту, которая по случаю годовщины Тоби и Тии?..

В глазах Мишель и Бейкера мелькнуло понимание.

— Ну разумеется, я приду, — заверила Мишель. — Как я могу такое пропустить?

Бейкер хмыкнул.

— Вечеринка? Без меня? Не дождетесь.

Тоби, впервые слышавший о том, что, оказывается, затеял какую-то вечеринку, недоуменно моргнул. Дэв ему подмигнул. И Тоби кивнул, показывая, что тоже сообразил.

***

_Торонто, Чайна-таун, 28.07.2014 г., 13:49_

Визит в ОУР оставил у Ника смешанные впечатления. С одной стороны, как профессионал и бывший коп он был на стороне закона. С другой же — он искренне радовался тому, что «коллеги» не вышли на Лесли Хоука. А в глубине души зрело желание пойти и самому им этого Хоука сдать. Аманда, конечно, такого не простит. Зато самому Нику не придется переживать за ее голову...

Ник бросил на Аманду короткий взгляд. С самого утра, а именно после разговора с Хоуком — она была буквально сама не своя. Задумчивая, грустная. Не то, чтобы Ник отказывал Аманде в наличии чувств и эмоций или вовсе даже считал ее черствой. Вот уж нет. Напротив, Ник опасался того, что Аманда может, как это уже случалось, полностью признав свою вину добровольно пойти на смерть. А это уже ничего не изменит. Никого не вернет. Лишь одним хорошим человеком на земле станет меньше. Одна только мысль об этом вызывала холод на загривке.

— Аманда, — окликнул Ник.

Аманда вздрогнула и с фальшивой улыбкой посмотрела на него. Они сидели в одной из многочисленных забегаловок в Чайна-тауне — сюда завела их Аманда — обедали и думали о том, что делать дальше. Точнее, об этом думал Ник. Что творилось в голове у Аманды — он не представлял. Кстати...

— Мне иногда кажется, — задумчиво произнес Ник, — что этот Логан мысли читает.

Аманда от неожиданности отвлеклась от собственных невеселых — судя по ее виду, именно так и никак иначе — мыслей и сделала большой глоток сока.

— А знаешь, в этом что-то есть, — минуту спустя признала она. — Он практически моментально нашел спрятанное мною кольцо. Ну, тогда, в самый первый день. Привязался с тем ранением. А ведь никто ничего не заметил, я уверена.

— Ты что, серьезно? — поразился Ник, который высказал это предположение исключительно забавы ради. Ну и чтобы отвлечь Аманду, разумеется.

Аманда пожала плечами.

— Вполне, — сказала она.

— Телепатии не бывает, — отрезал Ник. — Аманда, ну о чем ты говоришь? Это невозможно.

— Если уж на то пошло, — миролюбиво указала Аманда. — Мы с тобой — тоже невозможны.

Ник открыл было рот... Закрыл его. А потом проворчал:

— Это другое.

— Разве? — приподняла бровь Аманда.

И Нику оставалось лишь рукой махнуть.

— Ник, — серьезно проговорила Аманда. — Это кажется странным. Но, по-моему, ты угадал. Во всяком случае, это объясняет то, откуда Логан узнал о Кори. Он спросил меня, кто мог бы совершить подобное ограбление? Первым, на кого я подумала, был Кори. И Логан спросил именно о нем. Причем он явно не знал ничего, кроме имени.

— Вообще-то, не очень убедительно, — но сопротивлялся Ник явно больше для проформы.

— Ну, мне уже доводилось встречать людей, обладавших... скажем так, особыми способностями, — уловив во взгляде Ника неприкрытый интерес, Аманда пообещала: — Я тебе как-нибудь расскажу.

— Ну ладно, — Ник отставил в сторону опустевшую тарелку и скептически улыбнулся. — Допустим, он и в самом деле телепат...

— Ник, — перебила его Аманда. — Помнишь, как сегодня вел себя Логан?

— Ну да, — чуть недоумевая, ответил Ник. — Он смотрел на тебя, а потом резко поднялся и вышел.

— Я вспоминала Генри, — помолчав немного, призналась Аманда. — Военный госпиталь, раненые... Я видела все так отчетливо, словно было это только вчера. Генри, его просьбу о смерти. И сегодняшнее обвинение Хоука.

— Знаешь, — облизал губы Ник. — Если он и вправду читал в тот момент твои мысли — немудрено, что он так резко ушел.

Аманда кивнула. А Ник, поколебавшись, все-таки решился задать еще один вопрос.

— И... что ты собираешься делать?

— Я не собираюсь сдаваться и идти на смерть, если ты об этом, — неожиданно проницательно посмотрела на него Аманда. — Хотя и убивать Хоука я тоже совсем не хочу. Я... понимаю его. Ник. Да, у Бессмертных не может быть своих детей. Но могут быть приемные... И...

Ник накрыл рукой руку Аманды. Он тоже понимал. Правда, до сих пор не мог принять самого себя как часть этой системы... Но все же... Неожиданно ему пришло в голову еще кое-что.

— Аманда, — медленно произнес он. — Скажи мне, а у Генри вообще были шансы? Если бы Хоук успел вовремя и привез все необходимое?

Аманда отвела взгляд. А потом отрицательно покачала головой.

— И ведь сам Генри это понимал, верно? — осознал Ник.

Аманда так же молча кивнула. Она залпом допила сок и вздохнула.

— Почему ты не расскажешь об этом Хоуку? — поймав странный взгляд Аманды, Ник фыркнул. — Ладно, согласен. Это был глупый вопрос.

Аманда прищурилась и... перевела тему. Чему Ник, признаться, огорчаться не стал.

— Побудем немного обычными туристами? Осмотрим достопримечательности? — предложила Аманда.

— Смотря что ты понимаешь под достопримечательностями, — память о походе по магазинам была еще жива.

— Ну-у...

— Нет. На Международную Ювелирную выставку мы не пойдем.

— Изверг, — шутливо припечатала Аманда. — Тогда... Картинная галерея?

В итоге время до вечера прошло, по мнению Ника, неплохо. Они с Амандой еще немного прошлись по Чайна-тауну. Действительно побывали в одной из картинных галерей. Погуляли по парку. И вернулись в отель уже затемно — уставшие, но довольные. Уже в номере Ник без лишних церемоний упал на диван и, вытянув ноги, прикрыл глаза. Однако почти тут же распахнул их, наблюдая за Амандой. Она, переодевшись в короткий халат, села прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. На коленях у нее лежал меч.

— Аманда, ты же не хочешь сказать... — начал было Ник.

Аманда взмахом руки остановила его и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. «Я должна это сделать», — безо всякой телепатии читалось у нее во взгляде.

Ник припомнил о том, что в новом номере также уже вполне могли установить прослушивающую аппаратуру, и сжал пальцами переносицу. Его чертовски интересовало, когда, как и каким таким шифром Аманда успела договориться с Хоуком о поединке? Или подобные умения приходят исключительно с опытом?

Аманда просидела так около часа. Она не медитировала — Ник слышал ее дыхание, далекое от спокойного. Она просто находилась рядом. И Ник не мешал ей. До тех пор, пока она не встала и не начала собираться. Ник хотел отправиться вместе с ней, однако Аманда жестами показала, что пойдет одна. Ник так же, жестами, но гораздо более эмоционально показал, что он об этой идее думает. Однако же у Аманды нашелся веский аргумент. ОУР. Кому-то — а именно, Нику — следовало остаться и прикрыть отсутствие второго.

— Доброй ночи, — пожелала Нику Аманда перед тем, как уйти.

— Доброй, — Ник шагнул вперед, обнял ее и едва слышно проговорил прямо в ухо: — Будь осторожна.

— Буду, — столь же тихо ответили ему. — Буду. Мне есть к кому возвращаться.

Не дожидаясь, пока Ник скажет что-либо еще, Аманда отстранилась и вышла из номера. Дальнейшее было делом техники. А искусство незаметного проникновения и, разумеется, бесшумного побега Аманда освоила в совершенстве. Даже лучше, что Ника с ней сейчас не было. Он, конечно, был хорош — и, Аманда признавала это, имел неплохой потенциал — но одной ей сейчас было ускользнуть гораздо проще.

Аманда не сомневалась в том, что ее уже ждут. И, как оказалось, была совершенно права. Хоук уже был на месте — стоял у дверей пресвитерианской церкви Святого Андрея. Почувствовав появление Аманды, Хоук вскинул голову и огляделся. Аманда не таясь направилась прямо к нему.

— Не ожидал, что ты придешь уже сегодня, — нарушил тишину Хоук. — Готов был прождать минимум несколько дней.

— К чему оттягивать неизбежное? — легко пожала плечами Аманда.

— И впрямь, — согласился Хоук.

Спрашивать, не привела ли она за собой хвост, он не стал. Вместо этого он сделал приглашающий жест и, развернувшись, куда-то направился.

— Здесь неподалеку, — сообщил он, — есть подходящее место. Думаю, там мы вполне сможет все обсудить.

Аманда, кивнув, догнала его и зашагала рядом. Минут десять они молчали. А потом Хоук вывел их в глухую часть парка. Неосвещенную — но света луны, на удивление, было вполне достаточно.

Хоук отступил на несколько шагов. Вытащил меч и отбросил в сторону плащ. Аманда сделала то же самое.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого? — все-таки спросила она. — Генри этим уже не вернуть. А я сделала лишь то, о чем просил он сам.

Хоук вместо ответа удобнее перехватил меч, принимая боевую стойку. Аманда кивнула, принимая подобное решение. И — предоставляя право нападать Хоуку.

С первых же ударов стало ясно, что разница в подготовке у них весьма и весьма велика. Хоук явно готовился к бою. Учился. Делал упор на свои сильные стороны. Знал, на чем может сыграть, чтобы воспользоваться слабостями Аманды. И все же... И все же, Аманде он был не противник. Она поняла это практически сразу. Однако расслабляться и не подумала: не раз и не два случалось такое, что самоуверенность и более опытных Бессмертных приводила к потере головы. Аманда сосредоточилась на поединке. На своем клинке. На двух жизнях, что стояли сейчас на кону. И когда ей наконец удалось поймать Хоука на ошибке, когда наконец ее меч замер возле его горла, Аманда выдохнула. Сердце билось быстро, слишком быстро — и было это вовсе не от физических нагрузок.

— Оставь это, Лесли Хоук, — мягко произнесла Аманда. — Уходи. Просто живи.

Она отвела меч и отступила на шаг. Затем развернулась и собралась покинуть парк. Но у Хоука были иные планы.

— Аманда, — глухо окликнул он.

Она обернулась.

— Ты убила моего сына. Как я могу уйти? — бледно улыбнулся он и, занося меч, прыгнул к ней.

Увернувшись, Аманда располосовала клинком его бок. Хоук коротко вскрикнул и, подвернув ногу, припал на одно колено. Вскинув голову, Хоук сказал несколько слов. И Аманда нанесла решающий — смертельный — удар.

***

_Торонто, квартира Тоби Логана, 28.07.2014 г., 20:42_

Тоби сидел на диване и лениво потягивал пиво. Тия, чтобы не мешать, скрылась в спальне. Но поскольку Дэв, инициатор этой встречи, еще не подошел, никаких серьезных обсуждений пока не велось. Мишель жевала пиццу. Бейкер листал какие-то документы. А сам Тоби... Не мог отделаться от мыслей об Аманде Монтроуз.

Днем, когда его выставили из ОУР с настоятельной рекомендацией отдохнуть, Тоби и в самом деле отправился домой. И, включив ноутбук, воспользовался поиском в интернете. Информация из свободного доступа, конечно, ни в какое сравнение не шла с той, которую мог добыть Дэв. Зато так Тоби не было необходимости что-либо объяснять, если он ошибся. И в особенности, если вдруг окажется прав.

Госпиталь Сент-Джон обнаружился в Англии, в графстве Линкольншир. В годы Второй Мировой войны Сент-Джон и в самом деле был военным госпиталем. К сожалению, информацию о сотрудниках и пациентах получить не представлялось возможным. Госпиталь закрыли в 1989-м году. И архивы, если те еще и оставались, попросту не были оцифрованы. Зато Тоби повезло в другом. Среди совпадений по имени «Лесли Хоук» нашлось одно, подходящее по времени. Капитан. Летчик. Пропал без вести в 45-м. С фотографии, приложенной к личному делу, серьезно смотрел тот самый человек, который в воспоминаниях мисс Монтроуз обвинял ее в убийстве своего сына.

«Это еще ничего не доказывает», — решил Тоби. Оставалось только лишь самому в это поверить.

В дверь постучали. Тоби встрепенулся. Наконец-то пришел Дэв. Интересно, что же он такое обнаружил, что потребовалась такая секретность? Разумеется, этот вопрос волновал не только Тоби.

— В чем дело, Дэв? — поинтересовалась Мишель. — Что ты такого нарыл?

— О, — Дэв плюхнулся за стол, схватил кусок пиццы и многообещающе заявил: — Вам это понравится.

— Говори уже, — проворчал Бейкер, убирая свои бумаги.

Дэв откусил от своей пиццы, прожевал и признался:

— Кажется, я нашел того, кто стрелял в Монтроуз и Вольфа.

— И, судя по тому, что мы обсуждаем это здесь, а не в ОУР, все не так просто, верно? — вздохнул Тоби. Да уж. С этим делом с самого начала все было совсем не просто.

— Верно, — Дэв вздохнул. С сожалением посмотрев на оставшуюся пиццу, он закинул ее в рот, быстро прожевал и достал планшет. — После того, как Тоби встретил в аэропорту мисс Монтроуз и ее загадочного недоброжелателя, мы нашли достаточно подробное досье на нее и Вольфа. А на следующий день я случайно обнаружил, что это досье понадобилось кому-то еще. Причем, этот кто-то постарался хорошенько замести следы. Нет, я его заметил, конечно. Но понять, кто это, оказалось не так-то просто.

— Профи, да? — уважительно качнула головой Мишель. И то сказать! Дэв был одним из лучших хакеров — и не только в ОУР. И если ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы кого-то отследить — это говорило о многом.

— Мало того, что профи. Он в наших протоколах явно чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.

— Кто-то свой, — напрягся Бейкер.

Дэв кивнул.

— Я начал подозревать об этом еще тогда. Но окончательно убедился после той стрельбы у отеля. И тогда я начал искать уже конкретно. Вот кого нашел, — Дэв положил на стол планшет с личным делом, где также была крупная фотография. Тоби, Мишель и Бейкер потянулись ближе.

— Кевин Сортен, — вслух прочитала Мишель. И вскинула на Дэва изумленный взгляд. — Начальник IT-отдела?! Ничего себе.

— Доказательства? — хмуро потребовал Бейкер.

Дэв почесал в затылке и растерянно улыбнулся.

— А вот тут начинается самое интересное, — сказал он.

Тоби поерзал в своем кресле, а Мишель вопросительно приподняла бровь. Бейкер все так же хмуро рассматривал личное дело Сортена.

— На первый взгляд заподозрить Сортена в чем-либо сложно, — признался Дэв. — Обычный человек с обычной жизнью. Неплохой программист. Но гораздо лучший организатор. Не женат, детей нет. Есть любовница. Достаточно законопослушный, но штрафы за неправильную парковку и превышение скорости все-таки есть.

— В общем, ничего подозрительного, — фыркнула Мишель.

— Именно, — вскинул палец Дэв. — Но что-то подсказало мне, что нужно копнуть глубже.

— И? — Тоби слегка подался вперед.

— И ничего, — развел руками Дэв, явно наслаждаясь представлением. — Все тот же обычный человек. Но! Я копнул еще глубже. И еще. Не спрашивайте, как мне это удалось, но я все-таки сумел докопаться до самого дна.

Дэв замолчал. Но выдержать паузу ему не дал кашлянувший Бейкер.

— Кевин Сортен, наш начальник IT-отдела — не тот, за кого себя выдает, — объяснил Дэв. — Честно говоря, его настоящее имя узнать мне так и не удалось. Зато я выяснил, что под нынешним именем он скрывается не так уж и давно — всего лет семь. И пять из них он работает на ОУР.

— Как, интересно, он сумел пройти все проверки? — пробормотал себе под нос Бейкер.

— Вопрос, верно? — дернул уголком губ Дэв. — Так вот. Сортен в свое время весьма тесно был связан с Моссадом и КГБ. Не знаю, как именно, сильно глубоко я лезть не стал. Сами понимаете, в открытом доступе таких вещей не найти. Но то, что руки у Сортена по локоть в крови — это факт.

Тоби и Мишель переглянулись.

— А может, — неуверенно предположила Мишель, — все гораздо проще? Может, он попросил в Канаде политического убежища, стал сотрудничать с нашей разведкой и теперь проходит по программе защиты свидетелей?

— Мне тоже приходила в голову эта мысль, — согласился Дэв. — Но нет. Не подходит.

— Ты взломал базу данных? — ужаснулась Мишель.

Дэв покосился на нее, но на этот вопрос отвечать не стал.

— Знаете, что еще интересно? — вместо этого спросил он. — Человек, которого сейчас зовут Кевин Сортен, не один раз пересекался с человеком, которого сейчас зовут Берт Майерс.

— О, — сказал Бейкер. И тут же выстроил цепочку. — Сортен. Майерс. Папка. Монтроуз. Покушение. Возможно, здесь и вправду есть связь. Знать бы еще, что в той папке. Стоит ли оно того, чтобы за это убить?

— Вероятно, стоит, — пожал плечами Дэв. — Потому что хоть алиби у Сортена и есть, что неудивительно, если ему и вправду не впервой заниматься подобными делами, я нашел еще кое-что против него. Потертые записи с камер. Зацикленные на перевоспроизведение записи. И еще кое-какие следы в киберпространстве. И то — если б специально не искал, вряд ли бы обнаружил, — самокритично признал Дэв. — Все должным образом зафиксировано, если интересно, можете почитать.

Тоби и Мишель кивнули, а Дэв закончил:

— Вопрос в другом. Что нам теперь с этим делать?

— Ну да, — согласилась Мишель. — По большому счету, это уже не наша весовая категория.

Бейкер ненадолго задумался.

— Я все улажу, — решил наконец он. — Но брать его будем мы. По подозрению, что он причастен к ограблению Ювелирной выставки. Логан. Твоя задача — узнать, имеет ли он на самом деле отношение к этому или нет. Если да, то куда дел украшения. Дальше будем заниматься покушением на Монтроуз и Вольфа.

Тоби кивнул.

— А потом, — закончил Бейкер со вздохом, — это дело у нас отберут, и с Сортеном будут разбираться уже совсем другие люди.

— Ясно, — озвучила за всех Мишель.

***

_Торонто, офис ОУР, 29.07.2014 г., 08:04_

Вниманию к своей персоне Кевин Сортен явно удивился. Однако отнесся к этому совершенно спокойно, уверенный, судя по всему, в том, что предъявить ему нечего. Но он был неправ.

Ранее совместным мозговым штурмом было решено намекнуть Сортену о том, что о коричневой папке — а также ее содержании и местонахождении — уже известно. Предполагалось, что благодаря этому он станет более сговорчивым и готовым идти на контакт. Чего никто не ожидал — так это того, что Сортен, едва только речь зайдет о папке, побелеет как мел.

Мишель, видя это, запнулась на середине фразы. Дэв заметно напрягся.

Сортен блекло улыбнулся.

— Вот как, — негромко сказал он.

— Нет! — Тоби, якобы случайно проходивший мимо, бросился к Сортену, в последний момент даже не мысли его прочитав, а уловив намерение. Но не успел.

Сортен якобы в задумчивости коснулся перстня на левой руке и... надавив на камень, повернул его. В следующее же мгновение глаза Сортена остекленели, а сам он рухнул на пол. Тоби, попытавшись было найти пульс, огорченно покачал головой. Что бы ни принял Сортен — яд оказался быстрым и качественным.

Человек, последние семь лет известный как Кевин Сортен, был мертв.

В кабинете Бейкера часом позже царила тишина. Тело Сортена уже забрали, Бейкер морально готовился объясняться с вышестоящим начальством. Дэв бездумно листал папку — не коричневую, но тоже важную. Там была собрана найденная им информация о прошлых и нынешних делах Сортена. Тоби и Мишель просто подавленно молчали.

Неожиданно Бейкер ударил ладонью по столу.

— Ну хватит, — велел он. — Мы делали то, что должны были. Никто не мог знать, что он предпочтет смерть.

Мишель дернула плечом. Как бы то ни было, она все равно считала себя виноватой. Не так повела разговор. Не поняла, когда нужно остановиться и перестать давить. Не успела помешать Сортену покончить с собой, наконец.

— И мы по-прежнему в тупике по делу об ограблении, — с сожалением вздохнул Бейкер.

Тоби качнул головой. Не так должна была закончиться беседа с Сортеном, совсем не так.

Тем временем подошли специально вызванные мисс Монтроуз и мистер Вольф. К сожалению, сказать им что-либо, кроме того, что, вероятно, тот, кто стрелял в них возле отеля, обнаружен и больше навредить никак не сможет, было нечего. Однако же, переглянувшись, Тоби и Мишель направились к комнате переговоров, где — за стеклянными стенами их хорошо было видно — уже ожидали Аманда Монтроуз и Ник Вольф.

— Мисс Монтроуз, мистер Вольф, — начала Мишель. Сделав небольшую паузу, она выдохнула и продолжила. — Нам удалось выйти на след человека, имевшего отношение к покушению возле отеля. К сожалению, — она потерла кончик носа, — во время задержания он предпочел покончить жизнь самоубийством, приняв яд.

Мисс Монтроуз и мистер Вольф переглянулись.

— Как его звали? — поинтересовался мистер Вольф.

Вообще-то, этого не следовало говорить. Однако Мишель все-таки ответила.

— Сортен. Его звали Кевин Сортен.

Мисс Монтроуз отрицательно качнула головой: ей не было знакомо это имя. Во взгляде мистера Вольфа также не отразилось ни намека на узнавание.

— Возможно, — бесстрастно продолжила Мишель, — вам он был известен под другим именем. Есть подозрение, что несколько лет назад он сотрудничал с Моссадом и с КГБ.

Мишель показалось, что в глазах мисс Монтроуз мелькнуло понимание, однако она не стала бы утверждать наверняка. Так что вся надежда была на Тоби.

— А ограбление? — поинтересовался мистер Вольф. — Это он подставил Аманду?

— К сожалению, — Мишель с качнула головой, — тут мы не можем утверждать наверняка. Пока информации по этому поводу у нас нет. Но, — она развела руками, — ведется следствие.

Мистер Вольф кивнул, кажется, решив удовольствоваться хотя бы этим. А мисс Монтроуз уточнила:

— Надеюсь, к нам больше никаких претензий нет?

Мишель слегка смутилась.

— Сожалею, что... — начала было говорить она, но мисс Монтроуз замахала руками.

— Не стоит. Я все прекрасно понимаю. Это ваша работа. Ну что же... надеюсь, украденные украшения еще найдутся, — мисс Монтроуз встала со стула и широко улыбнулась. — А нам, пожалуй, уже пора. Вечером мы улетаем.

— Надеюсь, вам понравилось в Торонто, — вступил наконец в разговор Тоби.

— О, — хитро прищурилась мисс Монтроуз. — Это очень красивый и очень спокойный город.

— Если бы еще не стреляли и не подставляли с крадеными драгоценностями, — подхватил мистер Вольф.

Впрочем, было видно, что эти двое и в самом деле не держат зла. Так что, улыбнувшись в ответ, Мишель пожелала им счастливого пути и легкой дороги. А чуть позже, когда мистер Вольф и мисс Монтроуз покинули здание ОУР, спросила у Тоби:

— Ну как?

Тоби пожал плечами.

— Кажется, Кевин Сортен и вправду был как-то связан с Бертом Майерсом. Мисс Монтроуз думала о том, что это неудивительно — то, что за папкой охотится кто-то, имеющий отношение к разведкам. А еще она совершенно уверена в том, что ограбление — дело рук совершенно другого человека.

— Ладно, — помолчав, преувеличено бодро улыбнулась Мишель. — Разберемся.

Она поднялась на ноги, похлопала Тоби по плечу и тоже вышла. А Тоби задумался, правильно ли он поступил, умолчав о том, что мисс Монтроуз подозревала в совершении кражи некого Лесли Хоука, удивительно похожего на английского летчика времен Второй Мировой войны? И о том, как в мыслях Аманды Монтроуз на мгновение мелькнул отблеск меча, после которого обезглавленное тело Лесли Хоука упало на землю.

...А может, Тоби просто показалось.

Уже вечером, дома, после ужина Тоби поинтересовался у Тии, как идут дела у нее. На мгновение Тия замерла. И, кажется, засомневалась, стоит ли отвечать. А потом достала из сумочки небольшой конверт.

— Тоби... — неуверенно начала Тия. — Знаешь, я провела небольшое журналистское расследование. Ну, про то ожерелье. В последний раз его видели на аукционе в тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом году. К нему же были приурочены выставка и благотворительный бал. Я вышла на внука фотографа, который снимал эту выставку. Связалась с ним — с внуком, конечно — и попросила разрешения взглянуть на те фото. Мало ли, какая может быть зацепка. Альбомов было много. И, как оказалось, в связи с переездом они основательно перепутались. Но пока мы с ними разбирались, я кое-что нашла. Фотографии все, конечно, из частной коллекции. Однако мне разрешили снять копии. Взгляни. Это фото с открытия выставки.

Копия, снятая со старой фотографии, была на удивление хорошей. Фотограф явно знал свое дело. Всех людей в кадре легко можно было рассмотреть. И... На фото, среди других посетителей, находилась девушка, как две капли воды похожая на мисс Монтроуз. Или же... Или же это и в самом деле была она?

Тия между тем протянула Тоби следующую фотографию.

— А вот это — благотворительный ужин. Он проходил в Квебеке несколько лет спустя.

На этом фото та же девушка, богато и нарядно одетая, позировала вместе с молодым мужчиной. Мужчиной, похожим на Кори. На шее девушки — это было видно более чем хорошо — красовалось то самое ожерелье.

— Возможно, это не она, — видя, что Тоби молчит, прикусила губу Тия. — Но... Тоби. Если есть телепаты — почему не может быть, например, долгожителей? Или вовсе даже бессмертных?

Тоби легко коснулся фотографии, провел по ней рукой. На лбу у него залегла складка.

— Знаешь, Тия, я бы, наверное, в такое все-таки не поверил, — признался он. — Если бы не видел в воспоминаниях Аманды вальс с того самого бала.

Тия вскинула на Тоби удивленный взгляд. И тут раздался звонок в дверь.

За дверью никого не было. Зато стоял большой ящик. Тоби действовал так, как требовалось по технике безопасности. Однако вызванные саперы ни взрывчатки, ни какой-либо другой гадости не обнаружили.

В ящике лежали украденные с Международной Ювелирной выставки украшения.

***

_Торонто, Международный аэропорт Пирсон, 29.07.2014 г., 21:32_

Ник и Аманда находились на борту самолета. Аманда настояла на том, чтобы лететь бизнес-классом, а Ник не стал возражать. Он вообще в последнее время старался реже спорить по мелочам, настаивая на своей правоте лишь когда дело касалось по-настоящему важных вещей. Например, возврата похищенных Хоуком украшений.

До взлета оставались считаные минуты. Аманда поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и взяла в руки простую коричневую папку — откуда только достала? Стоп.

— Аманда, — с непередаваемым выражением произнес Ник. — Это то, о чем я думаю?

Аманда покосилась на него и неопределенно пожала плечами. Ник хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Когда, ну когда ты успела ее достать?! — буквально простонал он. — И когда успела сговориться с Майерсом? Просил же его, не втягивать тебя во все это.

Аманда хитро улыбнулась.

— Ник, понимаешь... должна же девушка поддерживать форму.


End file.
